


Phoenix

by Akari_Urokiri



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, First serious work written in English, I love MadaTobi and MitsuSara so yeah I'm writing a work with them both :), M/M, Maybe some more tags will be in future....., Not Beta Read, Other, Uchiha Sarada Deserves Better, Uchiha Sarada need a hug, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akari_Urokiri/pseuds/Akari_Urokiri
Summary: Sarada always wanted to know more. Know more why her mom was the only women without her husband, why she was the only child without her papa, why she was the only one without her own clan. When she asked no one asnwered. When she was young she thought they didn't know, but adults know everythings, because they tell them so themselves. So why are they lying to her? But she stops asking when she sees the pain it causes to her mother who loves her and at the age of four occupies her mind with school, not her clan and father who is not in her life. Everyfing change like flames when she is older. Her curiosity rises like a phoenix from the ashes, she finds her father, she finally has the family complete, but something is still missing. The history of her own clan. After chunin Sarada had talk with her parents which finally, finally allows her to take the first step towards finding out the truth about her clan....
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou & Uchiha Sarada, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sarada, Mitsuki/Uchiha Sarada, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Tsunade & Uchiha Sarada, Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Madara & Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Sarada & Yamanaka Inojin
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my second work here but it's my firts work if we mean something like fanfic. I'm not good with english and this language is not my first language so I speak right away, the work was written in my native language once and recently I just started translating it with a dictionary, a little off my head and also with the help of a translator ... So, I want your honest opinion about it any error. I like MitsuSara... And MadaTobi, and these two will appear later, like the rest characters.... Also I don't know if is seen but you will see two types of font. In Bold are Sarada thoughts while in Italic memories and dreams. And that's it, I think...

_\- Mama, papa, why don’t you tell me any thing about our clan? – Sarada asked them during dinner. It was one of their family dinners that they had started having together after taking the chunin exam two months ago and Sasuke's return to the village._   
  
_\- Sarada it’s not a time to have a conversation about that. – Sakura answered her daughter, discreetly looking at her husband. He said nothing, only tightened his grip on the chopsticks._   
  
_\- Why?_   
  
_\- Because it is not a time shannaro._   
  
_\- Soo when this time will be? I mean the last time you didn’t tell me something important and I went looking on my own, ended up with such a result that I thought Karin was my biological mother. Also, I thought papa devoured us because you never talked about him or Uchiha clan mama. Please, don’t feel hurt papa, I love you and to some extent now I understand, why you had to do what you did, but I can’t understand why everyone is so reluctant to let me know anything about my ancestors, about my clan. Our clan was the first clan along with Senju who founded Konoha, so why is there nothing, nothing about him shannaro? – she asked looking at her parents. – Why can I know the truth? What are you hiding from me? – after these questions there was an unpleasant and tense silence at the table. After ten, endless minutes, Sasuke looked at Sarada and a descendant of the Uchiha family saw pain, fear and regret in her father’s gaze._   
  
_\- Earn the rank of chunin on your own, then I will answer all your questions. Neither I nor your mother can help you._   
  
_\- Deal shannaro.._   
  
  
  


  
  
  
-Sarada? -ChouChou's voice snapped the girl out of her thoughts. Uchiha adjusted her glasses, turned back and greeted with a slight smile.  
  
\- ChouChou. Something happening?  
  
\- Yeah, you. Did you forget about our think with Boruto?  
  
\- Ah.  
  
\- Don’t ah me there girl. – she gave her a serious look.  
  
– You were the one who suffered the most from his cheating!  
  
\- Not only me. Mitsuki..  
  
\- Mitsuki? Please Sarada. Anyway, you suffered the most from his cheating and you, yes you should tell him what you think about this… wait. You just did this?  
  
\- Yep. – she said and crossed her hands behind her back. – But nothing I said is working shannaro. And Mitsuki isn’t better! He didn’t say anything, only as always, he smiled while standing next to Boruto! And I won’t mention about Konohamaru-sensei! Oh Gosh! Guys are a fucking idiot! – Sarada screamed furiously.  
  
\- Do you wanna talk about it? Of course, if it has to be a loooong conversation, you pay for food girl. - Akimichi made her suggestions while pulling out a packet of chips. Uchiha giggled.  
  
-I can even cook your dinner. As always, my dad is on mission and mom is in the hospital for 24 hours, soo…  
  
\- What are we still waiting for? They can do it without us. I mean they are big child! – Sarada laugh at ChouChou statement.  
  
\- Okay, okay. – wielder of the sharingan only smiled, picked up her bug with a water and food from the ground, and headed with ChouChou towards her their apartment. On the way, they ran into Sumire, whom they told that they weren’t “participating in the event”. When they got to the apartment and after throwing off their shoes, they went to the kitchen, where Sarada offered to make gyoza dumplings to which Akimichi agreed with great willingness.  
  
\- And now talk. – ChouChou say, taking a sip of the orange juice Sarada had given her.  
  
\- Well… I don’t know from where to star…  
  
\- Eeee…. From the start? But don’t you sit down, you can talk to your mama during cooking. – ChouChou said and a little smirk appeared on her lips.  
  
\- Heh… Where to start?... Mmmm… Oh! I got this! Well two weeks after chunin exam, during one training with my team, Boruto.. He, he just starts, no… he began to brag, yeah brag about what amazing teacher my dad is and that he wants to be like him in the future, which pissed me off shannaro. – she said still pissed off and putting ingredients on the counter. – But it’s not something which irritated me the most! I was irritated when he started to say that despite being from the Uchiha family, if it weren’t from my strength, I wouldn’t have been able to do anything, because my sharingan is still far from my father’s level… - Sarada stared cooking. – Well, maybe he didn’t told, it outright, but! If you had heard it, you would get to what it meant… So then something broke in me and I began to lecture him about what an idiot he is, an irresponsible retard and a spoiled brat who thinks that if no one says anything about his exam, when he deceived all of us, he has the right to exalt himself over everyone else. – Uchiha stopped cooking and looked at Akimichi. – And when Mitsuki with Konohamaru-senei approached us and asked us what do we argue again, he said that I’m jealous of the time he spends with my own father! Well, then I couldn’t stand it and just hit him right in the face with all my strength, shannaro damn it. – when she ended ChouChou refilled her juice again.  
  
\- I have a feeling that is not an end. Am I right?  
  
\- About a week ago… I.. I..- she wiped her hands on a kitchen cloth before ruffled her own black hair.- once more asked them about my clan, because you know is strange to not know anything about your clan and symbol you are wearing on your back?  
  
\- And?  
  
\- And nothing. They said nothing! They didn’t answer any of my question! Everything I know about my clan is probably the same knowledge as everyone in village! Well from our generations, shannaro.  
  
\- Hmm…. Well… Your clan founded Konoha together with the Senju, they were in the police force… Mmm, during the time of the Shodai Madara attacked the village with Kyuubi, and there was the tragedy in your father childhood, right?  
  
\- You only missed the fact that Madara was brought back to life during Fourth Shinobi World War and he practically led it himself, but yes… -after that silence ensued between them. ChouChou know, that Sarada needed time to find right words to be understood and Akimichi hasn’t wait to long. – And my parents.. they still run away from answering. I’m one hundred percent sure that when they were my age, they were worse, I mean, I ask! And I don’t run away! … Okay, fine! I know that look ChouChou!  
  
\- I didn’t say anything.  
  
\- But the look on your face say everything.  
  
\- I love you too. Anyway, go on.  
  
\- Agh..- Uchiha sighed but came back to cooking. – Well, I just have enough of this shit and told them that. This time I was serious and so was my father… Soo…. They will tell me, everything, but I must acquire the rank of chunin without they help.  
  
\- But what are you going to do with your sharinngan? You told me that your eyes started to hurt you after that fight with… - ChouChou started, but stopped when Sarada put the plate full with food.  
  
\- I will think about it. I mean they are a lot of iroy-nin in our village I can ask about my eyes. My biggest problem right now is if my team will take the exam or not.  
  
\- Well…. You have a year to know that, and think about a plan…. This is good.  
  
\- Thanks… Yeah… Well, there is the library, but I don’t know if they will give me the book about my clan if I ask them. Last time they gave me one.  
  
\- One?  
  
\- Mhm…. There was no access to the rest, forbidden.  
  
\- Then ask. I mean, ask Nanadaime or uncle Shikamaru to give you some books about your clan, if you tell them your situation then I’m sure they will understand! I mean they helped you find your father!  
  
\- You’re right, ChouChou if someone ask who in Ino-Shika-Cho is a genius the answer is you.  
  
\- I know girl. – they send each other a smile and Sarada started eating here own food.  
  
\- I heard that Shikadai is a chunin.  
  
\- Yeah, since yesterday. – amber eyes focused on black ones.  
  
– Are you mad?  
  
\- Why?  
  
\- I heard that you were supposed to be in his place. – silence ensued between theme.  
  
\- Where?  
  
\- In my house. Uncle Shikamaru talked to my dad, after we came back from Iwagakure and your team came back to work… But I don’t want to talk about details please, it was adults talk and maybe I heard something wrong.  
  
\- Yeah, okay…. Well… Maybe little annoyed but nod mad. I mean Shikadai will be win that fight with Boruto, well he won, because that piece of shit cheated. And I’m pretty sure our final fight would look wholly different between me, Shinki and Shikadai. Also, when they were looking with giving rank, probably they were looking not only for the exam, but also for the post-exam events. That’s why they were choose Shikadai. And I don’t see why I’m need to be jealous or mad. I’m not Boruto, ChouChou. – she told her.  
  
\- Agh! Why can’t we be in the same team?! And why weren’t you born a man? – Sarada only chuckled.  
  
\- Sorry but I like being a girl, but I can still cook for you and we can still train with each other if you want.  
  
\- I take your word, that about cooking not about training….. .  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_-Sarada?_  
  
 _\- Hmm? -Uchiha looked at Mitsuki who was sitting to her left._  
  
 _\- If are you feeling tiered, I can stay alone on watch._  
  
 _\- Don’t be stupid. I was only thinking about something, that’s all. – silence ensued between them. Sarada adjuster her glasses, still staring at him. – Nee Mitsuki, tell me.. How much you trust Boruto?_  
  
 _\- Exceedingly, he’s my sun after all._  
  
 _\- I asked stupid question shannaro…_  
  
 _\- Obviously. I trust you too._  
  
 _\- Because we’re in the same team, right? I also trust you, but…_  
  
 _\- But? – Mitsuki asked and tilt his head on the left. Sarada scratched her neck._  
  
 _\- Can I be honest with you? – he nodded. – I know really little about you Mitsuki, as your friend and a teammate. You know, the moment you left the village, opened my eyes. We know each other from the moment you came to academy, but we started spending time when team 7 came to live, but we only talked to each other were Boruto was around or about missions… I don’t know how it is with you and that idiot Boruto, and I really don’t care, but I seriously don’t know much about you and that piss me off. And how can I trust you one hundred precent and the same applies to you, shannaro. The only information I’m sure is that you’re Orochimaru son, well the life he created. But I believe that you are for him or her, I still don’t know if he is a female or a male shannaro, but Orochimaru sees you as his child, I’m sure of that. But apart from what I said now and the things I watched over the past two years… Then I can’t say that I know you, Mitsuki. – she looked into his golden eyes and he looked into her onyx one._  
  
  
  
\- Sarada?  
  
\- Mitsuki? And where is Boruto? – she asked, breaking out of memories. **‘Why I must think about this right now shannaro?!’**  
  
\- When I got him at his home, he talked to his mother about something, so he’ll be a little late. – he answered her with his endless smile.  
  
\- Like always. – Uchiha muttered under her breath as she straightened her glasses. Mitsuki took his place to her right, and there was silence between them.  
  
\- Don’t you ask?  
  
\- Do you want? – Sarada answered his question with question and she gave him a sidelong glance. Mitsuki also was giving her a sidelong glance with a smile.  
  
\- I don’t mind your questions. I mean you meet my parent two times, and Suigetsu made your relationship with your parents a little complicated soo..  
  
\- But, what if Boruto was the one who asked the question? Even the very awkward ones like me last time, you’d answer Mitsuki? Or rather, you were be silent, because you weren’t wanting Boruto to change his mind about you, it’s your sun shannaro.  
  
\- Well…  
  
\- Sorry, for being late dattebasa! – the appearance of Boruto ended they short conversation. When the blond wanted to tell something again Konohamaru appeared behind him.  
  
\- I see that my sweet little genin are on time. Today mission is easy, but we’ll have a joint mission with team five. Our mission is to explore the recently discovered ruins on the border of the Land of Fire with the Land of Sound. And I’m telling you that now, because I’m sure that Udon told his boys on they way here. – Sarutobi told them with smile and after five minutes team 5 was at location.  
  
\- Hi Boruto. – greeted Denki together with Iwabe and Metal.  
  
\- Yo! Denki, Iwabe, Metal. – Boruto answered with the smile. ‘ **Did they not see us shannaro? This is not Boruto’s world.’** Uchiha thought looking at two men who were talking with each other. **‘And sensei… Agh men..’** Sarada adjusted her glasses and only then boys saw her.  
  
\- Ooo.. Hhi Sarada!  
  
\- Hello Denki, Iwabe, Metal. Konohamaru-sensei, can we go? The time it should take us to make there is about two days, if I’m not mistaken, - she once again adjusted her red glasses. – so, we should move on as soon as possible, right? Since the second team is already here…- raven haired girl send glance towards the other team and then focused on the two jonin. – So? Can we go?  
  
\- ..Yyeah kore..  
  
\- Great. – she said with the smile and went first into the forest.  
  
\- I didn’t know that you gave your role as the captain to your student Konohamaru-chan. Guys we’re going. - Udon said also going into the forest.  
  
\- Oi I didn’t give her my role kore! What are you waiting for ladies? For knight in shining armour kore? – they only nodded and went after him.  
  
\- I didn’t expect that Sarada will be still behave maturely like in academy. – told Denki.  
  
\- What? No! She is like a brat. I mean she is really annoying, she always complains about something over and over again dattebasa.  
  
\- Mostly Boruto, she complains about your behaviour. – Mitsuki said like always with a smile on his mouth.  
  
\- Oi Mitsuki! Shouldn’t you be by my side?  
  
\- Hm? – he tilted his head and his blue hair softly flew to the left side on his forehead protector.  
  
\- Never mind that.. – after that between boys prevailed silence, only jonin’s talked among themselves. Sarada has the time to think about her problems. **‘I still have eleven months before chunin exam, I checked that. But my first problem is that if my team will take part or only Boruto can’t take part with exam. Because if only that idiot is forbidden, then I can talk with Mitsuki and we can find someone with whom we will be able to train, so that we can move to individual fights shannaro…. But there is the option that Mitsuki will not accept someone other than Boruto, then…. That’s right! I can ask ChouChou and Inojin! I don’t have to take the exam with my team, only with the team consisting of three genin from the same village. Then when I end my talk with Mitsuki I must talk with sensei and ask him to teach me some fire jutsu. Papa only taught me Great Fireball jutsu because that’s our clan jutsu.. the only clan jutsu he taught me to shut me up and gave him and mum peace they wanted…’** she clenched her fists. **‘No. don’t think about them. You don’t have a time for that. Thing about finding a way to take part in the chunin exam Sarada and after. Where I was? …. Right. Sensei and what he can teach me.. maybe taijutsu, I won’t be like my parents… But, I the fight in Iwagakure opened my eyes about something and is my lack in abilities. Shinobi have they rules, but because of those rules I wrote my friend at a loss and Boruto must told me that.. Agh! Why he must said, something I know before I started care? …. Ah… right. Because, before I didn’t have, a goal. I didn’t want to be a Hokage or shinobi, but when I met my papa and Nanadaime told me THAT I just.. Aghr!’** she scratched the back of her head. **‘No, Sarada that’s enough! Think about your plan shannaro. I was interested in fuinjutsu for some time, so maybe I can give it a try and mix it with my training to exam. And also, some chakra control and iryo ninjutsu, but only to my personal use, on mission, not to work in hospital like mom. Maybe that will help with my sharingan, I hope so…’**  
  
\- Sarada? - Mitsuki voice snapped her out of her mind.  
  
\- Hmm? – Sarada muttered hinting that she heard him. He only took a seat next to her, and she send him a shocked look.  
  
\- You not with the rest of the guys?  
  
\- And you? Why are you sitting here alone?  
  
\- I have something on my mind, and I want some time alone.  
  
\- Mind telling me?  
  
\- Yes… Or no… No, because some of this applies to you.  
  
\- I’m all yours. We have half hour to talk.  
  
\- Fine by me, but you can’t tell Boruto, ok?  
  
\- I promise. It’s the same as our game with questions anyway, so…- he said with soft smile, Sarada know was his real smile and she was sure that Mitsuki wouldn’t tell Boruto about their conversation. That’s why, she took deep breath and looked into golden eyes.  
  
\- If there is a possibility to take a exam without Boruto, will you give it a shot? You, me and someone else?  
  
\- Why are you asking? – Mitsuki answered question with question.  
  
\- Because I don’t want to wait to long to be chunin or for another opportunity. It’s not fair that because he cheated our team must suffer, we don’t do anything wrong, we both fight fair.  
  
\- I gave up.  
  
\- Well yeah, but you had your reasons and that was because you couldn’t use your Sage Mode, right? – he nodded. – See? And why he cheated? Or you know what? I won’t answer that…. But my point is that, we don’t have to wait for him, maybe that will help him learn something…. Or you can say no…. that you only want to take exam with Boruto, with your sun and I will understand that, but I need to know that. So, if you could tell me that before we will cross the gate of our village, I will be grateful.  
  
\- Okay. – he answered her, both knowing that the topic has ended and he took from his pouch book. Sarada eyes widened at the sight of the title.  
  
\- Iis that… the first book writer by the legendary sanin Jiraya-sama, “The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi”? I heard he also write another series, Icha Icha, is favourite of Rokudaime.  
  
\- I heard of that series. And this book I got from my parent.  
  
\- Oh. You’re lucky. I also wanted this book, but is really hard to find one. I mean, he was a hero, and easier I found Icha Icha, but Choji-san buy them all, so I gave up. – she told him and a small smile found his way on her face when she remembers when she, ChouChou and Boruto were looking for information about sanin and this book. Sarada’s still curious about this series, but she can wait. First chunin rank.  
  
\- I can lend it to you when I finish reading.  
  
\- Really? Thanks Mitsuki.  
  
\- Your welcome. – Uchiha brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.  
  
\- Why snakes?  
  
\- Why not? But well… you can tell, maybe my parent has a fetish, he’s a snake sanin, you met him and his summon is a snake. And maybe they fascinate him a lot.  
  
\- Hmm.. And you?  
  
\- I don’t have a problem with them. And you? – asked, still reading.  
  
\- The same. Well not all the snake, but I change my mind after my meeting with Aoda-san. They’re intelligent. And I’m not telling that because Aoda-san is intelligent, okay?  
  
\- Mhm. If you need help with summoning pact I can help or you can ask my parent or your own father.  
  
\- Yeah… I will think about it… And what is the relationship between you and your “brother”? You know how it work, if you don’t want, you don’t answer if the question is too personal shannaro. – Sarada said and looked at him. Mitsuki thought for a moment before he also looked at her, closed a book, not before marking place were, he ended reading and answered.  
  
\- Well…. I though it would be nice to try and have something like sibling relationship, something like Boruto have with Himawari-chan.  
  
\- But she is younger than him, you know?  
  
\- Yeah.  
  
\- And? You see each other or something?  
  
\- Well, I send him a message two days ago.  
  
\- I hope, that you can have a normal relationship with him, because you need that with your life. It my opinion as your friend. – she answered with a delicate smile, which a bit surprised the boy, but he also answered her a sincere, gentle smile.  
  
\- And you don’t want a sibling?  
  
\- Eem…. Well..  
  
\- Mitsuki, Sarada, come one, we move one. – Udon cut in on her word.  
  
\- Well, that’s the end of our game from today. – Mitsuki said getting up from the ground and Sarada after him.  
  
\- Yeah. – she brushed off the ground from her cloths and followed the rest of her group.

  
  
** ** **  
  
  
  
\- Oi Mitsuki!  
  
\- Mh? – Mitsuki answered Boruto question. Sarada was at the back of the group and doesn’t paid attention to the boy’s conversation.  
  
-Since when did you get into such a good relationship with Sarada dattebasa? – blond haired boy asked in loud whisper which Sarada heard and mention of her name caught her attention. **‘If you don’t want me to listen to your talk then whisper you idiot.’** Sarada doesn’t show that she heard that.  
  
\- So, we weren’t in good relation before? – Mitsuki asked, tilted his head to the right and smiled. Boruto and team five looked at him.  
  
\- No, but…  
  
\- Boruto wanted to tell, that… the both.. no… I mean… Wait. Okay. I wanted to say, that, the atmosphere around the both of you when you talk is the same when Sarada talk with ChouChou.- finished for Boruto Denki.  
  
\- Really? – Mitsuki asked surprised. **‘Really? Well maybe, we started to really knowing each other. And thanks for not telling about our game.’**  
  
\- If you didn’t realize it yourself, we won’t get the answer dattebasa.  
  
\- Why won we ask her? – Iwabe asked, to which Boruto panicked a little.  
  
\- And you want to end with a broken jaw? Believe me, you don’t want to experience this dattebasa.  
  
\- That scary? – **‘I’m going to kill him.’**  
  
\- That strong, when pissed. I’m already feels sorry for her boyfriend.  
  
\- Still bad memories from last training? – asked Mitsuki with smile.  
  
\- You! You better don’t speak up, you traitor! Why do I always have to get the worst from her dattebasa?! And you didn’t even help me!  
  
\- Well… it was your sparring match and I don’t know what you told Sarada to piss her off to made her use sharingan, when she hit your jaw. – Mitsuki answered with calm voice. In Sarada mind she wondered in how many ways, she could cause pain Boruto on their next sparring session.  
  
\- I’m eager to face her in taijutsu. – excited voice cut Sarada from her though.  
  
\- Wait, are you okay Metal?  
  
\- Of course, Boruto-kun! Sarada-chan! – Metal turn around and after a while he appeared next to her.  
  
\- ..Yyeah? What’s the matter Metal?  
  
\- Are good in taijutsu? – he asked, a little shy and with a bit of pink on the cheeks. **‘Maybe I found my taijutsu partner.’**  
  
\- Not as good as your family. I mean your dad is a legend, or Gai-san, but I can tell that I know something. But why are you asking?  
  
\- Bbbecause… - he whispered and she tilted her head still going. Lee took big breath and then he stopped, so she also stopped. – Uchiha Sarado, will you.. become my… ri.. rival, please?  
  
\- Rival? Like Gai-san and Rokudaime-sama?  
  
\- Hhai! Ppapa told me, tthat I need help with my… you know….- she nodded. – And then Gai-san told me that Rokudaime helped him, because having a worthy rival helped him. Also, my papa had a rival, and that was Boruto uncle, and…  
  
\- But why me?  
  
\- Because I though you’re the strongest from all of us, I mean your parents and I saw you on exam and, and..  
  
\- Metal. Can I have time to think about it? I mean, if I accept your offer, we will be rivals to the end but still friends, right? – this time he nodded. – So, I need to thing about it. What you think about, giving me time to the ruins? Sound good?  
  
\- Yes! Thanks, you Sarada-chan!  
  
\- No problem. Come on, or we won’t find them anymore. - she told him and they were on the road again….  
  
  
** ** **

  
  
\- First watch will go to Mitsuki and Sarada. After two hours Boruto and Udon will change you two, then Metal and Iwabe, and me with Denki. And we go back to the beginning. We wake up at eight, so Boruto and Udon will wake us up. – Konohamaru gave instructions and Boruto groaned and Sarada rolled her eyes. She takes her bag and find comfortable place to sit and watch the camp. From weapon pouch she took kunai and started to polish it, listening to sounds, not voices from her companion. Nothing what shout “danger”, but she was ready in anytime. After some time, the only awake people were she and Mitsuki, so they sat down next to each other, but to make sure they will see the camp and went back to their little game.  
  
\- Do you also think I’m brutal?  
  
\- No, but my standards are a lot different than Boruto. Maybe impulse, and you don’t control your strength, sometimes. But not brutal. But like I said my standards are different.  
  
\- Yeah, that’s right. I mean the standards.- she said, still polishing her kunai. – So, how much you know about your parent?  
  
\- Mmm.. Only as much as I need, if I want to know more, I just need to ask. He always answers. And you?  
  
\- Not much, still not much…. Are you planning to show us your true power? Because I know that even when fighting Ku, you didn’t give it your best. Well, you might be dead if you gave your all that time so… - when she ended, he chuckled and send her a glance.  
  
\- Only if you will show your strength on one hundred percent. I look forward to seeing more tomoe in your sharingan. – Mitsuki said with a gentle smile which pissed her a little, so Sarada hit him in the arm.   
  
– Auch, that hurts.  
  
\- Don’t be a crybaby and annoying. – Uchiha said, hiding the kunai into the pouch. – I’m going for short walk and look around.  
  
\- Wait. – Mitsuki stopped her before she got up from the ground. – Here you go. Communicator.  
  
\- Emm.. unique..- Sarada told him, and took carefully and gently a small white snake with golden eyes from Mitsuki palm. – Pleasant in touch. Are all snakes like that?  
  
\- Maybe.  
  
\- Hmm…. Some command to activate it?  
  
\- You only need to put his dead against your ear and that’s all.  
  
\- Okay. – Sarada activated sharingan and went into the forest. There she allowed her thoughts to take over her and her body to act instinctively if she finds something dangerous.

  
  
  
_\- … Why did you make such a condition? Personally, I still think Sarada is too young and emotionally unstable to take what you have to say to calmly, shannaro. – Sarada heard Sakura’s voice coming from their parent’s bedroom. Raven haired girl decided to listen to her parents’ conversation for a moment, so she hid her chakra together with presence and leaned as quietly as possible against the wall right next to the door. If they find her, she can tell them she only wanted to go to kitchen and nothing else. She is a shinobi after all._   
  
_\- Then when? Sakura both of us learned something about our daughter, and is that she will find the way to have her way._   
  
_\- But…!_   
  
_\- Which way do you want her to go? New way or my way? Is new way, which both of us can be there were she find the truth or my way which… you know._   
  
_-But you could have given another time limiter shannaro!_   
  
_\- Sakura. I only told her that she must be a chunin._   
  
_\- But next exam is next year!_   
  
_\- But it isn’t known if her team will be admitted, and she took more of you than me._   
  
_\- So, you mean…_   
  
_\- Hmm…_   
  
_\- We still have time._   
  
_\- At least two- or three-years Sakura, but yes. Because she will make sure to make it in one go to chunin. She is a perfectionist, and she has it after us._   
  
_\- Yeah, I know. And maybe your condition about us not helping her…._

_\- But it was mostly you who was afraid of her and gaining more power with sharingan._  
  
 _\- I know, because I know what that do to you and not only you Sasuke-kun. But Sarada doesn’t know and I want that to stay that way… is it bad? – **‘Yes.’**_  
  
 _\- No, because I also understand you. But you know that possibly she will have to strengthen them._  
  
 _\- I know that, but…. – Sarada pursed her lips and as quietly as she could quickly returned to her room. **‘I will show them. I will show them, that I’m not the same as them. I’ll make to chunin in this year exam with my team or not, and they will tell me or I’ll find the truth on my own. And then no more lies shannaro.’**_  
  
  
  
\- Welcome back. – Mitsuki said and his golden eyes looked at her from the book.  
  
\- I’m back. – Uchiha walked up to him, then when she stood face to face to him, she took the snake from her neck and extended her hand with it towards Mitsuki. – Here you go, I’m returning your property.  
  
\- Oh, you can just keep him. I’m going to give everyone the same one tomorrow before entering these ruins, so you have your today as only girl in our team. Also, they are our back up, you know in case normal communicators stop working.  
  
\- Thanks, and good thinking… Tell me, this little guy has a name? – Mitsuki only shook his head. -I must gave him after mission? – again the same. – Soo, can I keep it? I mean as pet, not summon or communicator alike you do. – this statement surprised him, but only for short moment. Mitsuki looked into her black eyes and after ten seconds nodded. – Thank you Mitsuki.  
  
\- No problem. But if I’m correct you aren’t allowed to have pets in your apartment.  
  
\- Well…. They wanted to went to our clan land in village. Is the only place which is still the same after Four War and our old house is now finished, this one was rented, so I can have a pet.  
  
\- Okay. – all at once Mitsuki closed his book. – You wake up Boruto or Udon-sensei?  
  
\- You have your way with your sun. – Sarada said and went to jonin’s sleeping bag to wake him up…


	3. Information about work

Hi guys, is not a chapter, but after this one, I'm going to post Chapter 3,tomorrow. Anyway, I wanted to make some thinks clear about this work. 

\- I had this idea, that like... something about, maybe their chunin exam, maybe before the action with Ku.. But, after rewachting Boruto again the idea somewhat changed... Anyway...

\- I don't know if Kawaki will show up here, really and if I will go on with manga and anime. Some things like fighting Deepa and Vitor will stay, because I liked the way Sarada's later development was shown thanks to it. But I will change that to my liking.

\- I also change relationship between Sarada and Boruto, because he lost in her eyes by the fact that he cheated, and it was not even shown that he had apologized to her. And I don't like him, sorry, but I will try to not make him as a big dick just because I don't like some character.

\- I'm not sure when it comes to the technology issue in the world of Boruto. Therefore, I will be with what I have, i.e. they have telephones, computers, but they continue to develop their capabilities, messengers for missions work only in specific areas up to a kilometer or two and receive only one signal.

\- In the end, Sarada herself is left alone. Overall, there are few of her scenes when it comes to training. So for me, that is the author, there is a lot of opportunity to make her in which way she will go or at what point she is, because even in the anime they show that she is quite strong and do not show what else she can do. Of course, I don't want to make her some very gifted person, as Boruto is shown in my opinion (Ah me and this hate for him) so she of course will be have the things she will be bad at.

And I think that's all. I will post Chapter 3 tomorrow, and if I will have some more information then I will write them under chapter. :) 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay like I said yesterday, here is it :)  
> I would like to wish you a healthy and happy Christmas guys :D  
> I hope you like it , enjouy your read ;)

\- _“Everything looks okay in your sector team B?”_ – Konohamaru voice was heard in Sarada left ear.

\- _“Yes, but I think someone with byakugan would be a better option for this mission Konohamaru_.” – answered Udon.

\- _“Team D informs that we didn’t find anything interesting.”_ – Iwabe informed. **‘So why are you telling us that shannaro?’**

\- Team A also… Sarada-chan?

\- Wait with your statement Metal. – Uchiha told him, coming closer to wall and activated sharingan. Her mouth flew open, because she was able to read something. She quickly pressed the button on her communicator and said. – I can see some letters thanks to my sharingan, but I think it’s some ancient language.

\- _“Are you able to read it? Maybe me or Udon heard it somewhere.”_

\- I think, it’s a bad idea sensei. I mean we don’t know this place and this language. What it is some kind of trap? I will memorise it with my sharingan for now or write it on something shannaro.

\- _“Good idea.”_ – said Udon – _“Tell me how long you can have your sharingan activate?”_

\- Two-three hour. If I’m not fighting and using a lot of chakra.

\- _“Ok, kept it activate. Maybe you will find something more.”_

\- _“Maan why don’t you have more relative Sarada? With them this boring work would be done from like this dattebasa.”_ – Boruto groaned and at his comment Sarada clenched her fists.

\- _“Boruto you idiot kore! Sarada don’t listen to him kore!”_

\- I’m done. If you want to talk, talk to Metal. – she told in her cold tone and turned off her communicator. – Metal don’t talk to me. Only inform me if they find something important. – she didn’t even look at him, only went to do her job and started writing the letters. **‘I’m done with Boruto, really. Why my parents wanted me to be friends with him? Why?! He is an idiot! That’s it, when we came back to Konoha I will ask Nanadaime about exam in his presents, I don’t care and I don’t care about Mitsuki answer. The chances are half and half, so…. Maybe I cared about his feeling, because he is my friend.. no, no after what he said, he was my friend, but now? I don’t fucking care. This fucking hypocrite, who know how much I long to have my own clan fucking dare to tell something like THAT?! Oh no…. ‘**

\- Emm.. Sarada-chan?

\- Yeah? – she growled under her breath, writing another one.

\- Egh! Iii.. I wanted to.. say… that Boruto..

\- If you will want to try and say something about that he didn’t mean what he said you will regret it. – her tone was sharp as a katana blade and cold as ice.

\- Hhai.. – at his voice Sarada sighed. **‘I’m not angry at him.’**

\- My answer is yes.

\- Hhai?

\- To your question, this one about me being your rival, like Gai-san and Rokudaime. My answer is yes. But, if you want about it, don’t tell anyone. I don’t want anyone to know about it, not known.

\- Me to… not know.

\- Soo, hello my rival. Do you know how this work? You know Gai-san a lot better than me, and you probably done some research I suppose, I mean I would do.

\- Well, Gai-san told me he done every kind of challenge with Rokudaime. From one hundred thousand push-ups on one hand to run around the village, all tricks were allowed to interfere. Or some really stupid boys’ games, but he told me that when I will find my rival the both of us, we’ll know and understand that. – **‘Yeah… Something like Boruto stupid pranks like? Or worse? But we’re talking about Rokudaime! But he also was a boy and child…. And he his childhood… Yeah, maybe sometimes playing helps with trauma, but getting attention that way is just stupid shannaro.’**

\- Aha… Well, then maybe we can only tell Gai-san and Rokudaime-san, because we’re taking after them and can ask them for some advice, after that we will think about plan, what do you think about it? And we ask them to don’t tell no one about that, of course.

\- I think it’s excellent idea! What a beautiful youth! – **‘Oh not, pleas not.’**

\- Great. But I want to focus on work right now, so you can inform them that I found three more and we are going north from our entrance, Konohamaru-sensei and Udon-sensei will know what I mean, because they both enter these rooms before they divided us.

\- I’m already on it! – Lee told her and she focused onto looking for more writing.

\- Done. They didn’t find anything.

\- Okay, come. Mark the road, we don’t want to lost here. – Sarada informed him, giving him reflective markers.

\- Of course. You’re really well prepared Sarada-chan.

\- Thank you. It something normal on mission. We’re shinobi. – she told him with matter-of-fact tone with still activate sharingan.

\- You’re right, but.. Ah, no sorry Boruto-kun but, I won’t tell her that.

\- Tell them that I don’t see nothing here, maybe the writhing was only there or we can find more in another tunnel. – Uchiha quickened her pace from time to time leaving mark on the wall. She turned left and stopped. Quickly turned on her communicator.

\- Metal go back, quickly.

\- _“Sarada? What’s going on?”_

\- _“SARADA! Listen I..”_

\- Boruto shut up. Metal go back to where we were and then run to surface. The same is going to the rest of you.

- _“What’s going on?”_ – this time it was Konohamaru who asked this question.

\- I know the answer to our question, about this language. It Otsutsuki clan sensei. And I don’t know if the white Zetsu is somewhere here or not.

\- _“So? I can take care of that shit dattebasa.”_

\- You really are an idiot dope. Look, our team was divided into four parts, of which two genin’s are with two jonin’s and we have two pairs of genin’s. So, tell me Boruto. What do you think, if there is an attack and we aren’t sure in what amount which team is more likely to survive? See, you can’t tell, but I can tell, more likely team with jonin is more confident surviving without any sacrifice… Metal did you do what I asked you to do?

\- _“Yes. But you?”_

\- I’m making sure nothing is coming. When I tell you star running, okay?

\- _“Okay.”_

\- Sensei?

\- _“We also started running towards our exit. Team B?”_

\- _“The same. Team D?”_

\- _“Iwabe saw some strange symbol which we were supposed to inform about and he finishes redrawing them. I watch the area, when he finishes, we will run.”_

\- _“Ok, kore. And you Sarada?”_

\- Metal run.

\- _“Hai.”_

\- _“Sarada, what about you, kore!”_

\- I will start running together with team D.

\- _“Team D?”_

\- _“We’re done Udon-sensei, and we’re on our way to our exit.”_ – told Iwabe.

\- _“Sarada and you?”_

\- I’m also on my way. Should I leave my markers or take them?

\- _“Leave them kore. Be careful but quick.”-_ Sarutobi told her.

\- Roger. – she leaves her sharingan activate and quickly went back outside, where she was less than twenty minutes. **‘It seemed to me that we were there longer. Or maybe because I was running here and over there, I had to be very careful and I was writing.’** Uchiha ran up to her team and stopped beside Metal Lee.

\- Are you alright?

\- Are you ok? -both of them asked at the same time and she smiled. Sarada nodded and Metal smiled.

\- Thanks to you, I’m alright. – he told her.

\- That’s good.

\- Sarada! I wanted to say that I’m …

\- Don’t talk to me. – she sends Boruto cold gaze. – Because I don’t want to talk to you. – Uchiha then passed the blonde and walked over to the men.

\- Konohamaru-sensei, Udon-sensei. What’s the plan? – she asked them.

\- Konohamaru I’ll go to boys and take this picture from Iwabe. – Udon told them giving them space. When the two of them were alone Konohamaru put his hand on Sarada shoulder and looked into her eyes.

\- What were you thinking?

\- What?

\- You could have died if the white Zestu appeared, you know that kore?

\- I’m shinobi, and after Iwagakure I felt that I can be killed on mission so… not only there but with Momoshiki attack on our village.. – she told him looking into his eyes and then she looked into the ground. – If I died no one would have to feel obligated to tell me the truth about my clan anymore. – the last sentence Uchiha whispered, however Sarutobi heard it anyway. He swallowed and placed his other hand on her other shoulder.

\- Sarada-chan, please look at me. – Konohamaru asked girl with gentle tone and waited as she looked at him. When she looked at him, he saw pain in her big black eyes, too smart for child. – I know it’s hurt to not knowing about your family and clan and I can’t ever imagine what you’re feeling, because even if someone tell you they tell you they know, they don’t. But I know some people and maybe you also know who also don’t have they clan anymore. Like our Godaime or Rokudaime.

\- But they can still find information about they clan. I can’t, my own parents won’t tell me anything about my family, my own village won’t let me read about my clan. I only read one book about my clan and my knowledge about sharingan comes from this book, not from mom or dad, maybe after I awaked my eyes, but not before. Is that something normal sensei?

\- No.. – he sighed. – No, but I’m not the one who have the right to inform you about it kid.

\- That’s sucks shannaro.- Konohamaru ruffed her black hair.

\- I know….

\- You two are done?

\- Yeah. Konoha was informed? – Sarutobi asked Ise and he nodded.

\- They will send search team and Nanadaime clone. Until then we have to wait…  
  
  
  


** ** **  
  
  
  


\- So? What is your answer Mitsuki?

\- I want to go with Boruto because..

\- .. he is your sun, right? – Sarada ended after him. She wasn’t feeling sad or angry. – Ok I got it, but I hope that we can still have our little game, you can help me with my training and you’ll be cheering for me during the exam if they let me this year, if not then we will go together.

\- Sure. – he told her and they crossed the gate to they village. **‘So, I’m alone in it… It’s not something new. I hope that Konohamaru-sensei will be on my side or will help me with Boruto when he throws another of his attacks of aggression and unbridled jealousy and stupidity. I really don’t understand boys…. Though, I can talk with easy with Inojin…. Well, okay, maybe because he is for me like more like brother than friend, but I must say that after being assigned to different teams, he spent more time with his team and Boruto and guys. I tried to hung up with him, but he always was somewhere else… Only ChouChou wanted to be with me and don’t leave me alone after academy. Girls only when I’m with Boruto or ChouChou, not alone. It’s really hurts to not know why people avoids you, but are first to find you when it comes to your mother or your “Haruno” grandparents. But my last name is “Uchiha” not “Haruno”…’**

\- … Team five can go. Team seven, please stay. We would like Sarada to look at these drawings with her sharingan and told us her part of the report dattebayo. – Hokage voice brought her out of her mind. She quickly blinked her big, onyx eyes and nodded, coming near the desk and the team five left the office. Naruto handed her the piece of paper, which she took and activated her clan kekkei genkai.

\- Do you see anything? – asked Nara.

\- Nothing that you see.

\- See? Dad can we go? I have plans whit guys dattebasa.

\- I didn’t ended, Boruto. – Uchiha told him with cold tone. – But if you are bored you can go, if Hokage-sama, Shikamaru-sama and Konohamaru-sensei allow you. But before that I have a question, and then I can go back to examining this drawing in more detail.

\- You can ask Sarada-chan. – told her Uzumaki with smile and Sarada nodded turning her eyes to black.

\- Thank you Nanadaime-sama. I wanted to ask, if is possible for me to take part in next year’s chunin exam, but not with my team.

\- What?! Oi what do you mean Sarada dattebasa?!

\- What do you mean? – Naruto asked her as if he hadn’t heard his son’s words.

\- I’m pretty sure that because of Boruto actions on the last exam, he will not be admitted to the current one, and it is not certain as to which one will be in two years. – she said in a matter-of-fact tone. – Also, I have my own reasons, why I want to become a chunin on my own as soon as possible and if Hokage and Nara-san wants to hear about them, only I can say about them in front of me, without my team… Well, my sensei can only stay, but I think he right now knows or have some pieces of ideas.

\- Yeah kore. – Konohamaru told them with nervous nod.

\- Mind if I smoke? – before someone answered him, Shikamaru took out his cigarette and lit it. – And you Mitsuki?

\- I want to take the exam together with Boruto.

\- Mhm.. Did Sarada talk to you about it Konohamaru?

\- No, I hear about it for the first time together with you all.

\- Right… - Shikamaru blew smoke from his mouth and looked the twelve-year-old in the eyes. – Are you angry because Shikadai is chunin?

\- No, I understand your decision and accept it. And I’m happy that my friend is chunin, it’s not my cause why I want to became one Nara-san.

\- Mmm… Okay. Konohamaru you can take the rest of your team, Uchiha you stay, we still need to talk and you must complete the task.

\- Hai. – Konohamaru, Mitsuki and Sarada answered him, but Boruto send her a glare.

\- I’m not going anywhere! What do you mean!? Answer me Sarada!

\- I won’t answer your stupid questions.

\- Stupid?! Listen this idea is..

\- Okay, Boruto. – Konohamaru covered his mouth with his hand. – That it, today you told quite rude word to Sarada and not apologized for neither of them. And now is not the time or place for that. And Sarada doesn’t want that. We are leaving. Excuse us. – and they leave the office, leaving three in the room. Shikamaru took a drag on his cigarette then looked at the view outside the window. Naruto send friendly smile to Sarada.

\- We’re alone, so you can continue your report. – Shikamaru told her without taking his eyes off the window. Uchiha took one deep breath before she told them about her talk with her parents and the condition that Sasuke set her. They didn’t ask her why she didn’t look into library, because both know the answer, she would find nothing, personally at her father’s request they blocked access to the books about her clan. After she told them she also asked them that she wanted to know if there is a possibility to write a request to change your doctor or make sure that one doctor won’t look after you when you are not aware of it.

\- Yes, but why you ask about it dattebayo?

\- I don’t want my mom to look after me, if you tell me is possible to me to take a part in exam this year Nanadaime-sama.

\- Shikamaru?

\- How troublesome…. Well, there is a possibility for you to take a part in exam, but you thought about with who you want to team up kid?

\- ChouChou and Inojin, unless they found someone else to replace Shikadai.

\- Just like your mum, huh?

\- What?

\- What Naruto means is that Sakura did exactly the same think on her second exam. Our first also was cancelled by invasions.

\- Suna and Sound, right?

\- Smart kid, huh? Right. – Shikamaru nodded and looked at her ending his cigarette. – Because you’re going to be only member of your team in this exam and this time only three big nation will be participated, I want both your parent’s signatures.

\- But…

\- He’ll be home today. And you can ask in the meantime ChouChou and Inojin about team up, what you think dattebayo?

\- Okay..

\- Also, you need your sensei signature and their sensei besides your sensei. – Shikamaru informed her, so she nodded. – When you are done with that just gave this to me tomorrow afternoon. If you don’t find me in Hokage tower then, come to my house, I won’t mind that kid.

\- Okay.

\- Good. Then if we’re done whit that, Naruto give her the form and we can go back to work. I want to go back to home at normal time today.

\- Yeah… Here you go Sarada-chan.

\- Thank you, Nanadaime-san, Nara-san. – Sarada thanked them with smile and with gentle bow.

\- Don’t be. – Uzumaki told her. Uchiha put the form in her bag and went to work….  
  
  
  


** ** **

  
  
  
\- I’m home!

\- Kitchen! – she heard Sakura voice. She took off her shoes and placed them neatly on the shelf. Then she quickly scanned the shelf and know that all family was at home.

\- Mom, dad, both of you are in the kitchen? – she asked walking slowly down the corridor.

\- Oh no, your father is in our bedroom. He is ending packing, before we starting leaving this home tomorrow.

\- I see. I can help you, but only in the morning. – Sarada told her mother, when she entered the kitchen. Sakura looked at her daughter.

\- Mh? Another mission? Or training?

\- Training, but not with Boruto and Mitsuki. Can you sign this for me? It’s for chunin exam. I’ll go get dad to also sign this. – she told her end left the room to look for her father, leaving her mother with shock on her face. Little smirk appears on Sarada face. When she appeared at her parents’ bedroom, she saw her father sitting on the floor with some scrolls. She knocked on the doorframe and Sasuke looked at her.

\- Welcome home.

\- I’m home. Dad, can you come for a moment to kitchen? There is something you need to sign there for me. I hope mum finished sign part of it.

\- Sure. – he told her with delicate smile, she loved to see. after all she loved her parents. They pissed her off, but she loved them and only have them. Sasuke got up from the floor and walked over to his daughter as he was next to her, he ruffed her black hair, which she loved, she loved felling his big hand on her head.

\- How was the mission?

\- Interesting. At first, we thought it was some kind of old ruin, but thanks to sharingan I found some ancient language, when I was teamed up with Metal, and then when I went a little ahead of him, I discovered that we’re in Otsutsuki ruins, another one. So, I told, about this to them and make plan to withdraw. Luckily, we didn’t come across any white Zetsu like last time, so no one was hurt shannaro. – she told him and she felt his gaze on her.

\- You really are all right?

\- Yes papa. – they stopped and then he hugged her.

\- I’m glad. And proud of your quick-thinking peanut. – and so, she was. They moment lasted a while as Sakura came out of the kitchen with Sarada’s form.

\- What you mean chunin exam, Sarada? And which?

\- This chunin exam. I talked with Nanadaime-sama and it looks like that as long as it’s me and not my team I can take part of exam. So, when I was sure I can partake I asked ChouChou and Inojin if they want to team up and they said yes. I got my and Moegi-sensei signature, so I only need yours and I can give the form tomorrow to Shikamaru-san and it’s done.

\- Why didn’t you talk to us about it? – Sakura asked her.

\- But I asked mama. And papa told me, that I must get that rank without your help. Formalities don’t count, it’s something that is mandatory. – Sarada answered her in the matter-of-fact tone. – So? Have you singed?

\- Of course not!

\- Why?

\- Why? Because you’re not ready Sarada!

\- What? – she asked with shock written on her face. After a while it reached Sakura what she said because she put her hands on her daughter’s shoulders.

\- Sweetie mama didn’t mean that. But why don’t you want to take your exam with your team?

\- End then what? Once again repeat this exam because Boruto will cheat? Mom I can’t trust him about the exam that he won’t do it again. Maybe he says he has changed, but I don’t believe him. I’ve known him all my life thanks to you mama, and I know that he will say what people want to hear, so that they will leave him alone and not get punished. And where is his punishment for his cheating? After going to the rescue with the rest kage and papa he once again was shinobi and that was it. But we’re not talking about Boruto, but about what you were meaning mom. – she sends her cold look and Sakura felt as if she saw young Sasuke, when he was a genin.

\- Sarada, sweetie… What I mean is that… I hear your head..

\- You read my hospital report? – she asked her with shocked tone. – That’s the crime!

\- I’m the head of the hospital.

\- But I’m not your patient!

\- But you’re my baby.

\- This is an invasion of my privacy!

\- I have the right to know what’s going on whit you Sarada.

\- No, you don’t. It’s my body. And I can ask anybody I want to examine me and to don’t tell you. You may be the Head of the Hospital, but I know how it work. You personally taught me that. And I asked Nanadaime for petition to not inform you and to make sure that you won’t be my doctor if I come back from the mission unconscious and need medical attention.

\- What!? – both of them shouted looking at her.

\- That was a condition. I must get a rank of chunin on my own without your help. So, it will be. I’m not asking for any help. I will move out, I’ll ask Yamato-san if he can repair on of the houses in Uchiha district. I have my own money and I won’t take anything from you. The decision is yours. Papa will you sign? – Sarada looked at her father who looked at her black eyes, then he sighted and held out his only hand for the paper.

\- Sakura.

\- No! Sarada please think about it! We can talk and find some solution, right Sasuke-kun?

\- Sakura form, please. Our daughter made her decision.

\- But..!

\- This exam or you want to be separate for her for two years? She is Uchiha, she won’t give up and you know it. – he told her and Sarada hearing her father sentence feel proud in her heart. **‘Papa told me I’m like any Uchiha right now. That my determination and not giving up is not from mom but from my clan!’**

\- …. Fine… But.. Sarada, sweetie.. please allow us to support you with money and have your place near our home, shannaro. – Sakura said after five minutes of silence, giving up the fight and giving Sasuke the form.

\- Okay, but only on bills. I will take care of the shopping myself. And I can agree one the choice of locating the house, close to the present one. However, even after a year, I will not stop using it. And I will make sure to made it to chunin in year you will see shannaro. – Sarada told them with determination in her eyes and activated her sharingan for a moment…


	5. Chapter 4

\- Your own house?

\- Yes.

\- Really?

\- Yes.

\- Your own house?

\- ChouChou, you ask me the same question for the six time in two minutes since we entered the dango store. Yes, I have my own house and no, I’m not gonna make a party. I only started living there yesterday.

\- Wait, really? But you moved a week ago.

\- Yes, but Yamato-san and some people ended they job ,so I was allowed to move on. But if you want, you and Inojin can come in. I mean even my parents, they weren’t ever inside.

\- Really?

\- Mhm..

\- What really? – girls looked to the left and they saw Shikadai with Inojin.

\- Oh, hi guys! You won’t believe me! Sarada have…! – Sarada quickly covered her mouth.

\- ChouChou, shut up! Hello guys, are you free?

\- I was looking for you and Chubs to train and then I ran into Shikadai, who suggested to help. And you?

\- Well… We’re eating dango.

\- Mhmhmhmpph!

\- I think Chubs want to tell us something.

\- I’m not letting you though, because you will yell ChouChou.

\- So? Wants some help with those two Sarada? – asked Shikadai and Uchiha only nodded.

\- Come on ChouChou, if you will be quiet all the way to my house, I will cook dinner, and allow you to spend the night there.

\- Mgurmg?!

\- I will consider it as yes.

\- Ah… You moved to your clan district?

\- Yeah. – she answered. – We have the option to stay in this apartment or move on to our district and we decided to go back to our family place. – she told them. – Will you mind if we stop on the way to buy food for diner?

\- Fine by me.

\- No problem. – ChouChou only shrugged.

\- So, Shikadai tell me what is the life after being promoted to chunin shannaro? – she asked curiously.

\- In one world, troublesome.

\- For you everything is troublesome Shikadai.

\- Well sorry my ass. You didn’t have to have on your first mission as captain on the team Boruto, Iwabe and Wasabi, who aren’t listening to anything you tell them.

\- My condolences. – Sarada told him, and she went to shop and team ten for it.

\- Yeah… In the end this mission was my test, you know if I’m fit for being a captain or not.

\- Well, I’m sure you passed this test, shannaro. Okay guys, are you okay with curry?

\- Wait, are you going to cook for us too? – they asked.

\- Of course. You’ll be staying in MY house and be MY guest so I will cook for you too. So, inform your mom’s that you will eat. And we can train and talk about tactics. So, curry?

\- Yeah. – they told her and she went to looks for ingredients…  
  
  
  


** ** **  
  
  


\- You have your own house?

\- Yes, Inojin. I have my own house. So, are we going in?

\- Are you fucking kidding me Eyeglass?!

\- No, I can tell you when we are inside Flower boy, so? More stupid question?

\- I have, who build this? – Shikadai asked pointing to the building.

\- Well, the house already was. I only asked Yamato-san to strengthen the building with his Mokuton, I mean you’re looking at traditional Uchiha house from outside. I asked people who repaired the house and installed water, electricity and insulation, and did the rest of the repairs to leave the appearance   
inside as it was. So, you will see traditional Uchiha style also inside, because I didn’t unpack anything shannaro. Well, kitchen is done, and inside the house you can talk ChouChou. – Sarada informed them and she walked towards the door with her back proudly straightened and her clan symbol was visible to her friends. Uchiha opened the door, entered first and her friends followed after her. They took off they sandals and put-on genkan.

\- Talk. – Inojin ordered her before they even took a step inside. Uchiha sighed, but only nodded and gave everyone slippers before she took grocery shopping and went inside the house.

\- Okay, I have three floors; basements ground floor and first floor, big garden with cherry tree which Yamato-san made bloom, little pond for koi carp and little flower garden. There is training ground nearby, a big one so we can use that. The distance between me and my parents is about three houses without they backyards. I don’t know how big is my, but Yamato-san told me is big enough for me to make here a place to throw shuriken or kunai if I want or something to relax.

\- Nice kitchen. – told her ChouChou.

\- Thanks. It’s the only furnished place, so sit by the island. Unfortunately, I had to modernize it, it was not able to save it.

\- Hmm… Okay, so you can cook, we can look at you as you cook and we can listen to your story. By the way, I heard that you’re pissed at Boruto and you don’t want to accept his apology, but I don’t believe it. – Shikadai told her and Sarada snorted.

\- Yea, right. And he told you why I don’t want to accept his apology? – she looked into Shikadai teal eyes. He shook his head, ChouChou and Inojin also didn’t heard about this. – He said, I quote “Maan why don’t you have more relative Sarada? With them this boring work would be done from like this dattebasa.”. Apparently in our mission there was something only my sharingan was able to see, and we split into four teams of two, but I’m sure you know about that.

\- O fuck…

\- He is…

\- A fucking idiot! – ChouChou shouted. – Please tell me you punch him in face! Or something!

\- I asked in his presence about chunin exam and that I want to be a part of this. Well, I still must to train with my team and I won’t talk with Boruto, but I talk with Mitsuki and Konohamaru-sensei. They didn’t do anything wrong.

\- Are you sure? I mean, I can see that your sensei favours these two. I mean, you’re his only girl student and additionally the smartass! But he prefers Boruto? I can understand Mitsuki, because you know his parent, but Boruto? – ChouChou looked at her with concern written on her face.

\- And what about living on your own? – asked Yamanaka.

\- Aaa… Well, is pretty simple, simple for ChouChou to understand, because since I’m going to train to become a chunin and I have my condition with my parents…

\- Seriously? – Akimichi cut in on her word and Sarada send her a smirk.

\- Yeah.

\- Ok, what’s going on?

\- Can I? – ChouChou asked her and Uchiha only nodded and went to cook, so Akimichi started telling her friends about what Sarada told her condition and chunin rank, her clan and everything. When she ended Sarada was giving them the food.

\- Sarada I though my family is fucked, but I’m changing my mind. I’m giving the title of “The most Fucked-up Family” to you.

\- Thanks, Inojin. – she told him. Before they went to eat, they washed they hands and then came back to sit next to the kitchen island.

\- Itadakimasu. – they say in the same time and started to eat.

\- Ah! I hope you don’t mind a little bit of spicy in your food shannaro. It’s family recipe, which I found yesterday and I also I’m trying for the first time. – she informed them after first bite.

\- WHAT?! – they shouted at her.

\- Tell us that before we try our food! – Inojin looked at her.

\- Why? Oh god! It’s soo good! I mean I didn’t mind spicy thing in food, but this is good. – she told them and took another bite of curry. – Also, my cooking is a lot better than that shit you are eating with Boruto in Kaminari Burger.

\- Ei! There is not bad food!

\- ChouChou. Boruto cooking. – when Inojin told her that she shut her mouth and no one ask.

\- But I must say, it’s really good. – said Nara and little smile appeared on Sarada smile.

\- Okay, so when I can have my order for your sweets?

\- If you give me money to buy ingredients for what you want and as much as you want, I will make it for you.

\- Aghr…. Why are you not a man?!

\- Sorry ChouChou, I like myself as I am. But when you find yourself a husband, I can make sure that he can cook for you. Someone has to make sure that both of you don’t end up eating canned food. – Uchiha told her that with serious face and tone, and after ten seconds the teens burst out laugh…  
  
  


** ** **

  
  
\- Hello Sarada.

\- Hello Shikadai.

\- Do you know about our mission?

\- Only that you’re my captain shannaro. I have vacation from Boruto for one week… And the rest of our team?

\- Metal and Hoki. – he informed her and she nodded. Before Sarada asked something else two boys appeared before them. – In time. Okay our mission is to deliver a scroll to Suna. From the border with the Land of Wind, we will be escorted by team Shinki to Sunagakure and to Kazekage office. – Nara informed them and they nodded.

\- Do we know about what is inside?

\- No.

\- Do they know about the time we need to meet them on the border shannaro? – Sarada asked correcting a lock of hair.

\- If we move in ten minutes, we should be there around ten in three days, unless there are any obstacles. Also, here. – Shikadai gave them communicators. – There are new types that they want to try. I guess it’s about distance, they wanted to combine technology with phones and put it in communicators.

\- You mean, they want to try and see if it’s possible to communicate without a network? Or will communicators be able to catch foreign ranges? – she asked tilting her head, at which he only shrugged.

\- I don’t know. Anyway, here are copy of the scroll, Sarada you will have original. If someone try to take it away from you, you know what to do. We will change in the transfer of the original. If there are no more questions, then let’s go. – Shikadai said, they nodded and they left the village.

\- Do you have some proven route to Suna Shikadai? – Hoki asked after ten minutes.

\- Yeah, mom showed me some, and I think thanks to some we can be faster there.

\- I can feel but there.

\- There is greater risk.

\- In what way, taicho? – Lee asked and Sarada together with Hoki looked at Nara.

\- The area, also there is a greater probability of encountering bandits, which we would prefer to skip.

\- True. – Taketori agree with him, correcting his mask. – So, lead the way taicho.  
  
  
  


** ** **  
  
  


\- Sarada, can you take firs watch?

\- Sure.

\- Thanks. And make sure to watch your chakra.

\- Okay Shikadai, goodnight guys. – she told them and once more made sure that all the traps around their camp were carefully set, before took her place near the fireplace. Uchiha focused her gaze first on silhouettes of her companions, and after making sure they fallen asleep her gaze wandered towards the fire.  
  


_\- Why fan mama?_

_\- Hmm?_

_\- Today at academy we have a talk about clans, symbols and we talked about a lot clan. About those who are here, where there, big and small. And when was the time to say about the symbols we wear…. I…. I …. I was the only one who didn’t know what to say mama. – five years old Sarada told her mom with tears in her big onyx eyes. – Because I don’t know what uchiwa fan mean mama! And why a fan? And not something else shannaro! – her little girl started to sobs and Sakura took her into her arms._

_\- Shh…. My baby…. please don’t cry, my princess…._

_\- Bbut.. Hmmgh..! Papa isn’t there! An..and! a..a.a.a.and… no one.. besides us! Carries a uchiwa symbol mama! Mmgh! W..wwwhy…!? – Sarada clenched her little fists on the material of Sakura’s shirt as if her life depended on it. Sakura started gently stroking her daughter’s back, directing her steps towards Sarada’s room._

_\- Sarada, remember when I gave you Dino-chan? – she asked her little girl and more sobs was heard. Of course, her baby girl remembers, Sarada had excellent memory even without her clan dojutsu. - And what I told you when I gave you him?_

_\- … Fffmmmh…Ttt…That..That it was from papa.. – she stuttered at which Sakura kissed the top of her head._

_\- Mhm. But you don’t know something. – pink haired woman sat down on the bed to lie on it with her daughter. – Before your papa went to his really important mission which he very much didn’t want to go to, but he knew that only he was able to do it, he remembered about something that helped him when he was your age when he was alone. About someone who helped him fight his nightmare, fear, was there in his good and sad moments in life and that person was Dino-chan. – Sakura gave Sarada her stuffed dinosaur._

_\- Did.. Grandma gave him Dino-chan? – she asked looking at her toy._

_\- No, someone more important._

_\- Grandpa?_

_\- His Nii-san Sweetie. That’s means when you have your Dino-chan, you also have your papa, uncle and grandma and grandpa because they gave Dino-chan to your uncle with the hope that he will protect him from all the evil of this world when they can’t be there for him and that he will be his best friend. That’s why your uncle gave Dino-chan to your papa when he was your age with the same idea in mind, and like your grandparents and your uncle your father gave you Dino-chan. He also wanted to know, that the most trusted person by him and his brother will be protecting his little princess when he is far away and make sure that smile will be on her face…  
  
_

**‘She never told me the meaning hiding behind our uchiwa fan. Well papa told me something when he was teaching me katon, about us being clan in whose veins and souls flows the fire, that’s why every Uchiha learns when he is a child from clans’ men teach them Katon Gokakyu no jutsu because is coming of age rite. I was happy and sad in the same moment when he told me that. But I’m proud to use that jutsu and each time I’m using it on Boruto or on mission… or the first time when I used it on chunin exam and knew I have chosen the perfect moment to use this jutsu. Because everyone saw that Uchiha won, the UCHIHA…’** Sarada was pulled out of her mind by the movement of one of the metal cables, which was informing her that someone or something was approaching their camp. Quickly activate her sharingan and make one clone which stayed in her position near fireplace and she went after a probably threat. She scanned the forest, quickly pulling two kunaias out of from her pouch. As quiet as possible, she run through the forest, watching the surrounding all the time. When she was near a trap she set, she heard a cat’s meows. **‘Cat? But that’s also can be a trap done by someone who fell into my trap. And that person can be using a genjutsu, so don’t let your guard down Sarada. You’re on mission shannaro. What would your ancestors think of you if someone approached you now?’** she quickly has arrived there and found caught in her trap, a black, little.. **‘Panther? Here? These aren’t their natural hunting grounds, they are in a different part of Land of Fire, Land of Bears, Land of Wind, Land of Iron, Land of Snow but mostly every cat will go to cat town in Sora-ku…. But baby?... Wait, now is not the time to think about that. first thing is to make sure this is a real cat, not someone I need to knock out, tie up and then wait for the second guard to wake up, which shouldn’t take long, before I will be able to calmly and without risk, if it turns out that it’s not a cat, collect information.’**

\- Meow..! – the sounds brought her back. **‘Focus Sarada.’** She quickly focused her sharingan on the trap and animal, looking for any sings of chakra or genjutsu or whatever, but after ten minutes she found nothing, no thread of chakra, or no presence. Only the traps she left, and the little panther caught in one of them.

\- _“Sarada, where are you?”_

\- I’m checking one of the traps. Nothing dangerous, only baby panther Shikadai. – she answered into her communicator. **‘He woke up quickly.’** – I think he is alone and I don’t feel the presence of any of his parents.

\- _“You sure it’s animal?”_

\- Yeah.

\- _“Okay. In your opinion how old he is?”_

\- I don’t know. First, I will free him from trap. How is the camp? Since my clone is still there, then quite good?

\- _“Yeah, but please wake me up next time you want to go and check-up something.”_

\- Got that captain. – she told him with soft laugh and she carefully walked over to the trap where was the kitten. – Hi little guy. I’m sorry for scaring you and hurting you, but I’m promise that I’ll take this from you right now, okay? – she said to the little panther with soft tone and little smile, but the whole time she said, she had active her sharingan. Not to put the cat into genjutsu but to has his attention on something and she has that. Sarada knew the constructions of the traps in her mind so she didn’t need to look at it to disarm this one and once that was over, she gave her hand to kitten so that he could get to know her scent and understand that she doesn’t want to hurt him and want to help him. After another ten minutes Sarada was allowed to finally have a proper look at an animal. **‘O fuck, this one is at most two months old, he’s soo tiny shannaro… And my trap..’ Sarada** bit her lower lip.

\- I’m sorry little one…. I’m so, so sorry… because of me you are hurt… and…- she wasn’t allowed to end because kitten put his head into her hand and she just melted. – Would you allow me to fix it little one? And maybe when we fix you, we will think about what to do whit you, hmm? – she asked gently. The panther only began to fawn on her open hand, which gave her green light to pick him up and take him to camp. **‘Ok, I probably have a towel in my second pouch, so I can wrap it around him…. Oh fuck, cats are really fucking cute! Focus Sarada, first come his health, then when everything is over you can look at him. Yeah, that’s a good plan shannaro!’** she nodded, carefully pulling out of the bag her red, fluffy tower in which she also carefully wrapped the animal.

\- Okay little guy, let’s go look at your wounds shannaro. – Uchiha told him, taking him gently into her arms and pulling to her chest. Then she quickly checked whether the remaining traps were in perfect condition and headed for the camp to which she returned within fifteen minutes.

\- Hi, how is the watch, like always troublesome?

\- Yeah. – she told her and killed her clone. After that she saw that nothing happened after she left. – And with you?

\- I have some company. Would you get a first aid kit from my backpack? Don’t worry, I always have two with me Shikadai.

\- Okay. Where?

\- Left pocket, red scroll. You just need to add small amount of chakra into the centre and turn around the circle.

\- You changed storage scroll?

\- Yes? I mean, I’m learning fuinjutsu, so what is better about checking what I have learned like using that knowledge? But it’s not important. First aid kit if you can.

\- … Right…. – after five minutes Nara came back with a white box with an uchiwa fan on it.

\- Thanks.

\- You need more help?

\- No, but this little guy in my opinion is probably two, maybe three-month-old.

\- Still on milk then…

\- Yeah, if we don’t do something then…

\- Okay, first take care of him.

\- Mhm. Come on little one. – she came near fireplace to have better view at him.  
  
  


_\- Mama! Kitty!_

_\- Yes Sweety, but you can’t touch him. – Sakura told six years old Sarada and took her on hand. – Come on, you don’t want to be late on your friend birthday._

_\- But kitty…! It’s only Boruto! And he is always late on my birthday shannaro. – she told her still looking at feline. – Can I pet it? Mama please! Pretty please? – Sarada looked at Sakura with her big, dark eyes and Sakura gave up after ten seconds._

_\- Fine, but only two pets and you must be really careful._

_\- Hai! – Sarada send her mother one of her most adorable smiles she ever saw and then she went to cat, who watched them closely. Sakura quickly pulled out her phone and began recording, while making sure that nothing happened to her baby. But the cat was only interested in the girl and when she came near him, the feline allowed the girl to pet his head. The smile Sarada send her mother was even better than the one she saw before. The little Uchiha forgot about her mother words about only two pets to animal and started the baby talk her mama always do to her and run her little finger along and soft in touch fur which made the cat purr._

_\- Mama the kitty like it!_

_\- Yes, but my little star we need to go. We must to tell our bye, bye to kitten._

_\- Okay, mama… Bye, bye kitty. I hope to see you soon. – Sarada told him and one last time pet him under his chin before she came back to her mother. – Okay we can go…  
  
  
_

\- How is it?

\- I’m done. Luckily, it’s just scratches, but he hurt his front paw. And it’s boy.

\- Okay… Well, I don’t know, where did the black panther end up in this part of this part of Land of Fire if is not someone summon, but this is a baby.

\- Yeah.

\- It would be the best to take him with us and leave him in Suna if his mother won’t show up. Maybe Uncle Gaara will know what to do with this little guy. And go to sleep, after four hours we’re leaving and you still must remove your trap.

\- Yeah… Come one, Kuro… Night Shikadai.

\- Kuro?

\- What? I won’t call him kitty or panthy, something Boruto would be do. Kuro in my opinion suits him perfectly and besides, he likes it. – she told him when she passed him and carefully, she put the baby panther on her sleeping bag. Before she went inside, she put her first aid kit into the storage scroll and the scroll to her bag. Then when everything was on it’s place, she went inside her sleeping bag, making sure to being careful on panther. When she closed the sleeping bag, Sarada gently placed the animal closer to her to share her warmth with it. Uchiha take off her glasses and put them near her bag before her fingers started to gently glide over the panther’s fur..  
  
  


** ** **

  
  
\- So, we end up asking Lord Kazekage, huh?

\- This was something easy to see Hoki. – told him Shikadai. – Okay I think after three hours we’ll be in the borders, but let’s try to catch team Shinki signals from here. Hoki you will be the one who can be trying to call them. Metal change, and Sarada how is Kuro?

\- Everything is fine, after finding that cow and milking it, I have enough milk to Suna, so it’s ok. But maybe we can slow down a little. – she whispered. This put them on alter. Sarada always trusted her instinct and when something told her to be careful, then she was careful. She activated her kekkei genkai and scanned the area. **‘Nothing, then let’s try sense then.** ’ she quickly put her hand to ground and send her chakra into it.

\- I got bad news. Hoki, are this fucking thing working?

\- No, but I will try a different frequency.

\- Sarada, rapport.

\- Honestly? We’re fucked. Some shinobi, and I can’t tell you level, I’m not good sensor, I’m just started and my field of sensory is to eight hundred meters, after training with some sensor in five months. So, I don’t know how many they are father. Besides, they are only in the South and West. Worse problem appears in the North and East because wild beasts appears there. And they are getting closer and faster towards us shannaro.

\- It’s Kuro?

\- I don’t think so. If it was him, then they would have been with us earlier. It must be something else.

\- Hoki?

\- Nothing.

\- Okay, this is our plan. Sarada put him into your bag, you need your hands and try to keep an eye on our surroundings. Hoki try to contact with them no matter what, but you also need to look after you. Metal guard him and I’m guarding scroll.

\- So, I’m guarding you shannaro, you can’t guard that scroll alone.

\- Okay. – they waited only for Sarada to put the kitty into her bag, and then they ran towards the border, letting Sarada leads the way. When they were half the way to the border Hoki caught the signal, but they were more careful.

\- Do you have some kind a safe word with Shinki? – Hoki asked and Nara thought for a moment, then nodded.

\- Tell them Yasharura. It’s a mix of a name of our grandma and granduncle.

\- Yasharura. – Hoki repeated and after short, tense moment he let out a breath. – That’s Shinki, he wants to talk to you. I turn it on to all messengers. – he informed them and Uchiha told them to stop, to later climb higher and turn left.

\- Shinki, do you hear me?

\- _“Yes, can you tell me your location?”_

\- Well… Sarada?

\- Not know. And can you talk a bit quieter? Left and after one hundred meters we jump to the ground, I can’t see anything nearby.

\- Well, some troublesome situation showed up right now when we were trying to catch your signal, they’re shinobi who are probably after the scroll, we don’t know how many there are and what is their strength, and they surround us on two sides. The others are surrounded by wild beasts. Yodo didn’t heard anything?

\- _“No, she is in village.”_

\- And that’s answer everything. – they jumped from the tree, Sarada quickly checked, then nodded to tell that it’s clear and they started running forward again.

\- Sarada are you, all right? – Metal asked and she only nodded, but she felt like she wanted to vomit and her head with eyes ached mercilessly. She knew that she lacked in her chakra control, that’s why she wanted to learn iryo ninjutsu to in addition to improve her chakra control learn something new. But every medic she asked, told her the same: I can’t teach you the sane way your mother, I mean Sakura-sama even surpassed her mentor, so why don’t you ask your mom? . So, she still lacked with her control and even the books didn’t help.

\- Okay I think we’re near the border. Shinki can you use some jutsu? – she asked.

\- _“Mhm.”_ – she heard him and Uchiha quickly put hand into the ground. **‘You can do that. Take a deep breath and you only need to send more chakra to the ground, it’s like giving water to ground or water reservoir… Anyway. Giving more chakra into the ground will expand my area… I can do this.. You can do this, Sarada. Your father is a sensor, Uchiha Madara was a sensor. Senju Tobirama was a sensor and you will be a sensor, so tighten your buttocks and do this right now shannaro!’** she kept her gaze on her hand and felt the flow of her chakra, as it went from her body into the ground and then she saw, the beast, bandits, border and she felt two more chakra one stronger than the other.

\- Okay, I got you guys. We’re really nearly, but with more risk to have a fight with beat Shikadai. – she told as she got up.

\- Understand. And shinobi?

\- Not in our way. But let’s don’t stop. – Nara nodded. – Hoki, Metal be ready to fight, Sarada inform us. Shinki keep an eye out for us and be ready as well.

\- Yes.

\- _“Mhm”_ – they told in the same time and once again run. **‘Ugh. Fuck my head… When we came to Suna my first stop after Kazekage office is their hospital shannaro. I won’t tell them about my sharingan, maybe there is a peace but, I and dad are only sharingan user, so no. About my eyes I will tell Shizune-san, when I came back to Kono…’**

\- Hoki, watch out! – Uchiha shouted and she threw herself at him in the moment when the great spike stuck in the place where the boy was standing a moment ago.

\- Fuck, Hoki are you ok? – she asked, but her gaze was focused into the direction from when the attack came.

\- ..Yyeah, but..

\- And Kuro?

\- Yes.

\- Then good. – she cut him, quickly pulling out two kunais. – And you guys?

\- Yeah, thanks for warning.

\- Thank you Sarada-chan! – Metal told her and she just know that he was smiling. Just before she could answer them, they heard someone giving them an applause.

\- That was soo beautiful! That moment, when you rushed to save your friend! And not only that but you also took care about the other companions! Sweetie! When I saw you I saw a fairy. Or my doll or ballerina? Anyway, something beautiful! Your black hair and milky skin!

\- Oi show yourself you creep! – Uchiha shouted still looking into the direction from which the spike flew and she tried to sense this guy that beast, but…

\- Guys I.. Don’t sense anything shannaro.

\- What?

\- _“Where are you?”_

\- Eight hundred meters east of the border…

\- Creep? No, I’m gentleman and someone who like beautiful things, and you are someone beautiful. Your name was Sarada-chan? Where did I hear them? – at the sound of his voice, Sarada’s heart beat slower and slower. She knew, she just knew in her guts that she needs to act quickly. She forced her body to move and gave her bag with Kuro to Hoki and she threw him towards Shikadai before she avoided the men hand.

\- You’re that Uchiha princess! O Kami! I met a real belle and she is princess from the fallen Uchiha clan! Now tell me my sweet, sweet belle, tell me did you heard about Kaguya clan? – at the shock in her eyes a smile crossed his face. – So, you know! Outcasts from once big and powerful clan must stick together. But well, I only want you as my play think my belle. – she once again avoided his hand.

\- But your clan was declared extinct, the last member of your clan died when my parents were my age shannaro. – she tried to make more distance between them and Shikadai to catch him in his shadow, but he was fast.

\- For your timeline. I mean you have that ugly Momoshiki here and he was in my world that idiot…

\- What?!

\- Well, someone is coming, but I’m not going without nothing. I mean. – he looked at her and from his body bones began to come out. – I take one of your cute eyes. – before anyone could even scream, he was in front of her and his fingers got rid of her circles and the other hand was against her right eye. She felt paralysis grabbing her whole body, she heard tinnitus, she didn’t feel pain, but she saw his face, his smile and his hand in her eye. **‘Get away, get away, get away, get away…’**

\- GET AWAY FROM ME SHANNARO!!!! – she shouts and with all the strength and chakra she had, with all the anger she felt, she punched him in the face. From the force of the impact, a wave was formed which smashed the trees within four meters from her and he flew forty meters away from young Uchiha. Sarada felt like vomiting, her eyes and head hurt like hell and both eyes now were bleeding, and probably the right one was badly damaged. **‘Motherfucker.’**

\- Motherfucker shannaro…Khmk..- she muttered and spattered her own blood.

\- Sarada! – Shikadai, Hoki and Metal were immediately by her side and after a second Shinki appeared from the sky.

\- Where is the enemy?

\- We don’t know. Sarada hit him in that direction but he either ran away or he’s watching us. Can you take us all to Suna? She needs to go to the hospital as soon as possible. – Shikadai asked his cousin who only nodded. – Hold on Sarada….


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Guys! I hope this new year will be better than this in every way.
> 
> This chapter will be presented from different perspectives, specifically from Gaara and Kakashi. Hope you like it.

\- What is her condition? – Gaara asked one of Suna medic.

\- Some of other person bones are stuck in her belly, but those are a not a really dangerous wound. She’s lost quite a lot of blood and more serious issue is her right eye which is still bleeding and her sharingan is still activated. The girl has a very low chakra level and is unable to deactivate her right eye by herself and we don’t know how to help her with it. Only people in Konoha know how to deal with the sharingan, Kazekage-sama. The only thing we’re able to do is to heal the wounds on her stomach, slowly add chakra to her body, so that she doesn’t die of losing it, and try the bleeding from the eye. We still try to contact the hospital in Konoha, but they don’t answer.

\- Let me try. Your only job is to make sure she is safe.

\- Yes Kazekage-sama. -after that medic left Gaara office. Then he took his phone and dialled a direct number to the Hokage’s office. The young Kage waited if someone picks up, hoping the Hokage will pick up himself and he will have the easier task of contacting the girl’s mother. On top of that, there is also the matter of the panther with which the team came. Suna can’t keep her there, and the animal must in that case must go to Sora-ku to Nekobaa. After four signal someone picked the phone.

\- _“Hokage office, Nara Shikamaru on the phone.”_

\- Kazekage speaking.

\- _“Oh Gaara, something happened? Shikadai still not there?”_

\- Oh not. He is in village, but the problem is with, Sakura and Sasuke daughter. Someone attracted them near borders and almost took her sharingan.

\- _“What?! Fuck, Gaara, are you serious?!”_

\- Yes. I still don’t know what happened from Sarada point of view, but what Shikadai, Metal and Hoki told me when I asked them, it looked exactly as if he wanted to take that eye away from her. I’m calling about this, she’s in such a shock that she can’t deactivate her sharingan in her right eye, which she been bleeding nonstop, and we don’t know much about her kekkei genkai, you know one of the conditions in the post-war treaty, right?

\- _“Yeah… How annoying… Right now, Sakura is in the Land of Iron to perform a surgery, and she will not be available for the next two weeks, in addition, Sasuke is on a mission again and only he would be able to help her… Gaara, please give me ten minutes and I will call you back, I just have to make sure of something.”_

\- Sure, but…

\- _“If I’m right, help for Sarada may come sooner, but I need to make a quick call.”_

\- Ok. – and he ended the call at the same time someone knocked on the door. – Enter. -the door opened and in it he saw his nephew. Gaara waited as the boy went inside the office and closed the door. – What’s the matter Shikadai?

\- How is Sarada? The medics won’t tell us anything, they won’t tell me anything, even though I’m her captain.

\- You’re our prince Shikadai, they don’t want to distress you.

\- Shinki is they prince, he is your son, not me uncle, I mean he is your biological son after all! – Shikadai shouted, but after that he controlled himself. – I’m sorry uncle, I didn’t mean to..

\- It’s okay, I know you don’t mean that. But you must remember to always watch what you speak and where okay?

\- Yes… But…. She…. She, she is my friend and was under my command uncle. And, and…

\- I understand your feeling, but please allow us adult take care about that. We only need to take care of her eye and make sure she has chakra in her body.

\- Really?

\- Yes. And please, go to your team, I’ll inform you when she will feel better. I must go back to work.

\- Oh, right… I’m sorry for interfering with your work uncle, just..

\- It’s okay Shikadai…. And I understand that.

\- Good luck with work. – after that he left the office, leaving red-haired man alone. He done some of his paperwork before his phone rang.

\- Kazekage speaking.

\- _“It’s Shikamaru.”_

\- And?

\- _“Good news in bad news.. Well not for you, but for her.. Or maybe for me, but that for me to think for later. In less than three hours, at the station in Suna should be Tsunade-sama with Kakashi-sensei.”_

\- Tsunade and Kakashi? But why? I mean, I don’t mind them in my village, but I didn’t hear anything about them visiting Suna.

\- _“Apparently our village elders pissed them off this week, so Godaime just took with her Rokudaime to her trip to casinos. And the first trip is in Suna. This or destroying some part of village… So, she will heal Sarada, and Rokudaime will help her with her sharingan. Sarada know about him having sharingan, so if you inform her about those two and maybe this will help calm her down a little. You know, the knowledge that someone she knows is on the way to her.”_

\- Okay. I’ll also stay with her.

\- _“If you could. Maybe she will tell you. Or you just call us then and put me on speaker. I will ask her the question.”_

\- If you want. But I don’t think is a good option. I mean she will ask where are her parents…. But what you mean bad news for her?

\- _“Can you go to hospital right now? I think it will be faster if I explain to you both in one go.”_

\- Not happen Shikamaru.

\- _“Yeah… Well, she has some business in Sora-ku and some other casinos after the one in Suna, and they can’t leave her alone, not after what I told them so she must travel with them. And I can’t contact Sakura, because she is currently performing surgery…. She will be pissed.”_

\- I don’t doubt about it. I can tell her my self Shikamaru and I’ll call you when they came and after Sarada treatment will be done. – Gaara informed him.

- _“Okay. And how Shikadai?”_ – he asked. Sabaku only smiled and stared talking about his nephew…

** ** ** **

\- What you think?

\- Hmm? – he looked up from the book he was reading.

\- About this situation. It doesn’t seem to be some coincidence Kakashi.

\- But what if it is Godaime? Sakura-chan got that call only two days ago, so Sarada was on her mission, same as Sasuke. Right now, we can only wait for our train to arrive and then take cate of Sarada. – he told her and after that he come back to reading his book.

\- Tell me, how are you planning to help her without sharingan?

\- I have some tricks, but more important, I’m worried about her mental state. It was first attempt when someone wanted to take her sharingan and it almost succeeded, if she hadn’t shrunk herself at the last moment, she would have been left without one eye or without eyes. And the blame for her not being prepared for this type of situation is mostly on the side of Sasuke and Sakura, but also yours, mine and Naruto as their friends, mentors and their Hokage. In my opinion Sarada should know about her clan. Maybe not the whole story, but some facts. We established that it would be good for them to keep the present generation ignorant of certain facts, but was it a good move? What if we made the same mistake like whit Naruto and Sasuke, when they didn’t know about, they past, Naruto somewhat worked hard and nothing gone wrong, but in Sasuke case? When he thought Itachi murdered the entire clan for no reason?

\- What got you on that back thought, nee Kakashi?

\- Just something I heard once, when I was having my walk through the village Tsunade. – Hatake told her still keeping his eyes onto his Icha Icha Violence.

_\- Don’t you think that Sarada is acting cold for some time?_

_\- What do you mean Boruto-kun? – Hatake stopped in his place when he heard young Uchiha name._

_\- Listen to this Denki! When we were on our last mission, the client we escorted to Land of Flowers, know somethings about our parents’ generations and we’re staying in the inn, he was telling some stories about them, mostly about my old man or aunt Sakura, but when I asked about Sasuke-san and he was going to answer then Sarada had to speak in that stupid, goddam cold tone of hers “I’m sorry to destroy the fun, we’re leaving tomorrow morning, so we should go to our rooms” – Boruto told imitating the girl’s voice. - If she was tired, she could go to sleep alone and not destroy our fun! He was supposed to go to the best person! Even Konohamaru-nii-chan was silent and didn’t say_ _anything so far, and when she spoke, he and our client immediately supported her. AND. THAT’S. IT. DATTEBASA!_

_\- But Boruto-kun you were on mission. – Denki noticed._

_\- So? We were inside an inn and it was safe._

_\- But maybe Sarada didn’t wanted to hear about her parents? I mean, she also heard a lot about them like you about your father. They were Rokudaime pupils. – Hatake looked at to boys and sighed. He also heard about “the talk” the Uchiha family had two weeks ago and of course Kakashi was the first-person Sakura came to talk about that from they former team. Not Naruto, Sai or Yamato. After all, sometimes he was to her as Minato was to him, a father. But only when the stress she still holds to herself was untenable, she came and told him about their family talk, Hatake started to kept his eyes and ears on Sasuke and Sakura daughter. In fact, he had a few closer meetings with Sarada, but that was when she was still an infant and he was active Hokage. Perhaps he had contact with the present Sarada twice or maybe more. He was sure to two and that was because in connection with the genin exam. But his time mostly was occupied by Boruto, so…_

_\- But! My old man is boring! And Sasuke-san is awesome! And fucking strong! Probably stronger than my dad dattebasa. I mean, I saw him fight so.._

_\- You mean the fight with Momoshiki?_

_\- Yeah! Sasuke-san made a planet! I bet Sarada can’t make one, ever. – **‘And I also hope so. One rinnengan is dangerous enough. And both of you don’t know about it.’**_

_\- And you know what his eye name is? I need the name for the card info. – Denki asked but the blond only shook his head._

_\- Nope. I asked Sarada I saw that she knew, but she won’t tell me, idiot._

_\- Why?_

_\- Because “It’s not your fucking business Boruto. If you have time to ask about others people kekkei genkai, then take care of your own. Something about byakugan huh?” – he mimicked her voice while making quotation marks. Kaminari chuckled. – Good right?_

_\- Yeah._

_\- Good, if she heard about it, you also will suffer with me Denki!_

_\- Wwwhat?!_

_\- I mean, she always finds away if I talk about her and I always end with some bone broken so this time someone will be with me! Thanks for company dattebasa! – **‘Childern. But he is just like his father in some way. He also complained at Sasuke, or something but not in that kind of way… Maybe it just the way the time change the next generation or just me staying in one place…’** -..nd then Mitsuki only smiled when she just hit me straight in the stomach dattebasa…_

_\- And he once again whine about what a hard fate our blond princess has, nee Sarada? – Hatake heard from his right and looked in that direction. He saw young Akimichi and Uchiha who ate dango. His gaze lingered for a few seconds longer on Sarada, **‘Just like your uncle huh?’**_

_\- Probably about our mission._

_\- The last one?_

_\- Yeah… Oh Rokudaime-sama, good afternoon. – young kunoichi told noticing him, her company only nodded eating her treat._

_\- Yo girls. Something interesting?_

_\- Nothing much. But probably Rokudaime-sama is on his way somewhere so we won’t be a nuisance right ChouChou?_

_\- Eh? But…_

_\- No, Hatake-sama is busy person ChouChou, we’re not Boruto, so…_

_\- ..nd she is soo annoying! I mean why Sasuke-san can’t spent more time with me when he is in village dattebasa?! -Boruto loud whine interrupted her. She looked down at him with shock in her onyx eyes. – I mean she had him when he is at home so, she can give me his time to train right? And the next exam won’t be really soon so… - Kakashi looked at her and saw really angry, girly version of young Sasuke. **‘Shit!’** He quickly stretched out his hand towards her, but stopped halfway towards her shoulder at the sound of her taking a deep breath to calm herself down._

_\- Sarada? – ChouChou asked, but Uchiha only shook her head and looked at him._

_\- Excuse us and have a good afternoon Rokudame-sama. – Sarada told him with small blow before she quickly went into the direction of training ground. Her friend also bit him her faraway and went after her…_

** ** ** **

\- Has the eye stopped bleeding? – that was her first question after stepping into Suna hospital.

\- No Tsunade-sama. Her sharingan is still activate. Here is a full report. – told her a medic and gave her a report which she took and she along with Gaara went to the room where the former girl was. In front of her doors stood two jonins, who at the sight of the three kage corrected their postures, saluted and one of them opened the door for them. When they entered, they found Sarada sitting on the bed in torn and bloody clothes. She was holding a clean gauze to her right eye, which was slowly soaking up with blood and behind her stood a young medic who was slowly replenishing her chakra reserve. A drip with blood was also connected to the girl.

\- Kazekage-sama! Godaime, Rokudaime, welcome. -young medic said and at the sound of his voice Sarada broke from her lethargy. She wanted to look into the direction of the door, but firm hold on her arm stopped her. – Don’t move, ok? I only recently slowed down your bleeding belle. – at this word, the girl felt the urge to puke.

-… I… I ii want to.. throw up…- Sarada croaked and only now the two former Hokage saw that the young Uchiha cried.

\- Here you go Sweetie…. – he told her with sweet and calm voice, but it didn’t help her. Sarada took from him a metal kidney into which she immediately vomited and tears began to flow from her eyes, some of them bloody.

\- Good work boy. You can leave the rest to us. – Tsunade told the young medic who only nodded, then gently patted young Uchiha on her back and leave the room. When they were alone, the only sounds were the sounds made by young Uchiha and the sound of her heart heard through the machine. After sometime she stopped vomiting and crying, but nod bleeding.

\- Hatake, do you want sometime alone with her?

\- I would like that.

\- Give me five minutes. – she told him and then she walked over to her, in her hand the green light of healing chakra was seen and Senju started her quick treatment. Gaara with Kakashi only stayed near the door, watching Tsunade and Sarada. Kakashi mind zoomed off and his mind drifted to his last meeting with girl parents.

_The silence in the living room of the new Uchiha house was something that weighed two of his former students. Hatake looked over his book for two sitting on the couch. Sasuke and Sakura looked as if they just had heard that there was no hope of winning the Fourth War, he saw that look one time when they fought against Kaguya. He sighed, closed his Icha Icha Innocence. He shifted comfortably in the armchair and looked around the room and his gaze stopped on the photo of five-year-old Sarada in traditional Uchiha outfit._

_\- I’m shocked you actually had any Uchiha outfit for her, our allowed her to wear one. Didn’t you wanted her to be more free and new generation type of girl Sakura? – he asked still keeping his gaze onto the picture, because in Sarada face he could see the pride, love and happiness._

_\- She saw Inojin in her clan outfit before I could show her the one, I wanted her to wear. And she made that time one of her biggest fuse, but she still looked cute so…_

_\- But you still didn’t want to tell her anything, right? – he glanced at them and she nodded. – So? Where is Sarada? On a mission?_

_\- At home._

_\- Don’t joke with me Sasuke. If both of you wanted to talk to me about something important and she was at home then we wouldn’t have this conversation here. And I can’t find her scent here. Not new one._

_\- But she is at home Kakashi-sensei. Her OWN home. – Sakura stressed the word “own” with all her strength._

_\- .. Wwwhat? Care to share what the to of where thinking? – he asked and grabbed the bridge of his nose. – Well? – Sakura looked at her husband who only sighed and told his former teacher about what their daughter told them. When he ended Kakashi was shocked._

_\- How long she is living alone?_

_\- Three days. And she hasn’t asked for our help yet shannaro. – his pink haired student answered his question._

_\- Sakura, I’ll remind you, but Sarada was left alone quite often when you worked late. She knows how to take care of herself. – Rokudaime told them. – Also, you two saw that coming. For god’s sake, she is your daughter and Uchiha. Someone who don’t even know what it means to be a Uchiha, have a longing to know that, no one will tell her about it, but people will expect from her to know the meaning behand her own clan… Ironic don’t you think?_

_\- We didn’t ask you to come to criticize us Kakashi-sensei. – Sakura told in a close to a cry voice._

_\- Then what you want Sakura? When you came back to village with Sarada in your arms I was happy. When you told me about your plan, to tell her about history of Uchiha clan in pieces I accepted that because I understand that. I know it would be too much for her and she wouldn’t take it. But then you started to go to your mission Sasuke, she was only two when you left her and then before you left her you both decided to not tell her anything about her clan and sharingan, also you decided to not tell her about her own father with was stupid, but I didn’t say anything. It wasn’t my business anymore, not anymore, because I told you, you could wait with that mission a little longer for Sarada sake, all my student knew better then you have your way. Maybe the relationship between Naruto and Boruto started to going into a better direction thanks to your help Sasuke. – he stopped. Then he once again looked at the picture of Sarada in traditional Uchiha outfit. – But what about your relationship with your own child? And I address this question not only to Sasuke, Sakura. If Sarada reacted to your condition of becoming chunin in this way, then the mother-daughter relationship must slowly break as well…_

\- Okay, I’m done for now. Kakashi, she is all yours. We’ll give you… how much time you want?

\- Maa… Give me three hours, you can go to your casino and have your fun with our Kazekage-sama, but no drinks, he is still to young for it. – he said, winking at her and putting one elbow on the younger man’s shoulder.

\- Killjoy… But, okay. Call me when you’re done then I will come back to end the healing and we can come back to gaming Hatake. – she told him, when she was near him. – Come on sand brat, lead to a good casino.

\- Yes, yes Tsunade-sama… - Gaara only send a small smile to Sarada before he leaves the room after the woman. When they were left alone, Kakashi approached her and stood cautiously to her left, not to her right, well remembering how he himself hated and feared when someone unknowingly approached him from the left, especially at the very beginning after the attack and received Obito’s eye. Especially after receiving it. It was safer to approach from the other side than the one that was not attacked, in her case it was the left side.

\- Hello Sarada, can I sit beside you? – he asked in gentle voice, but she didn’t react. – Sarada. – more firm tone and he has a reaction from her. She looked at him. – Can you tell me what happened in your words? Not a mission reports, but your words. Right now, you’re not in the presence of Rokudaime, but your uncle Hatake Kakashi who once took care of you and you can trust me Sarada. I promise that my opinion of you will not change, no matter how you describe what happened. If you need a crying arm, I’m here for you Sarada. – he told her, and slowly so that she could see his hand move, he placed his hand on her knee. It was enough to make her cry again, but this time there was no sobbing, only tears and one sharingan still in her right eye. ‘I have to hurry up so she doesn’t waste the amount of chakra she still has.’ He saw as she bites her bottom lip, probably just to not to make any sounds or she was thinking about what to say, but after two minutes she shyly took his hand which still was on her knee.

\- We.. em… on our second day, well our second night to be exact.. a two-month-old black panther got caught in one of my traps. So after making sure it wasn’t some kind of trap or anything I took this baby with me to camp and we agreed with… Shikadai..- she sniffed. – that we will take this little guy with us to Suna and let .. Kazekage-sama decide what will happen to him…. Because his parents weren’t there with him. – she once again sniffed and tightened her grip on his hand. **‘Just like Obito with cats…. Or it just Uchiha thing.’** Hatake also gently tightened his hold on her knee.

\- It was nice of you. But it is not the end, right?

\- Nno… - she took the shake breath before she looked at, they hands. – When we were near the border… Like, we had about three hourss at our current pace and we would have arrived. We then tried to catch a team Shinki communicator signal… It was part of.. our mission.. Bbut I, I had a feeling… and mmama and ppapa always told me to listen to my instinct shannaro. – **‘First shannaro, huh?’** – So I told my team that we need to.. sslow down… And I checked the area with my sharingan, but I found nothing, sso I, I,I….

\- Breath Sarada. Breath. – he told her and she does that. After some minutes she returned to her speech.

\- I tried to sense if there is danger around… And there was, a big one.. fu.. I mean..

\- Sarada, I’m not your parents. You can use bad words, they won’t find out about it. It’ll be our little secret. – Kakashi told her, knowing how badly she needed to let go of the brakes at this point.

\- Really? – Uchiha doubtfully looked at him from under the fan of her black lashes. **‘Eh… Really, every Uchiha I met must be suspicious…. But, maybe that is they beauty? Sasuke will be have a problem in near future when she starts show interest in boys…. Uchihas and they beauty…’**

\- Really. So, you can be yourself. I mean, I was your father teacher so I know how badly he cursed when he was your age.

\- Papa?

\- Mhm.. So go on. – she nodded after two minutes, took two deep breath and wiped her eyes, but the blood was still slowly dripping from her eye.

\- I found out that we were in some kind of shitty situation. From all sides someone might have attacked us… and if I think right now maybe it was genjutsu. I mean I’m not that good to make sure and I could panic. And probably I was the target from the start not the scroll… and …and… just fuck…. But.. when, I told the situation to my team, well I told them about that we are surrounded. But we managed to get in touch with Shinki and make sure that was him… So, we made a decision to move on, I had my sharingan active all the time, I checked our surroundings all the time to see if any wild beasts or shinobi were approaching us… But I had just to be weak! We were only eight hundred meters east of the border and we were attacked by some fucking creep! If I was slower by a second Hoki would be dead! And… and.. a..nd… Hhe…he applauded me! Like it was some kind of performance or shitty play shannaro, not a real life! And I couldn’t sense him Kakashi-sama! I couldn’t sense him! Not with my sensor ability nor with my sharingan! – she once again started crying and this time looked him directly into his dark-grey eyes. – But only my instinct helped me, so I reacted, and I forced my body to move, because just his voice… his voice…. His fucking voice paralyzed and disgusted me!... I gave the bag where was the panther to Hoki and threw him toward Shikadai, before he showed before me and I avoided his hand… Of course, he talked. I called him a creep, because he called me ….

\- Breath…

\- This motherfucker … He… he was… I’m not a beauty, I’m not a belle, I’m.. not some kind of fucking doll… sffsfs.. – she told him crying and trough clenched teeth. – I’m pretty sure the rest of my team didn’t hear our conversation, but… fuck! I feel so pathetic, I’m Uchiha dammit! The daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura, the Hero of Four War, and I can’t… I can’t .. I don’t want to be a failure to my clan! But in that moment I felt that way and.. and.. and…ghabh hahahhhaaha..- she quickly grabbed her chest, trying to calm her breathing.

\- Sarada listen to me, you can’t talk about it, but you can show this to me ok? Show me what happened to you from the moment Hoki was attacked.

\- Bbut, I, i… I ddon’t know hhow..

\- Of course, you know. Take a deep breath Sarada and listen to my voice. If you are afraid, I understand. But remember, I will be there with you, you won’t be alone there. So, show me what you saw Sarada. – after his speech there was silence between them, and the Uchiha looked scared at him. **‘Of course she is scared you idiot. She isn’t her like her father or her uncle. She didn’t know nothing about the danger, about what brings with it being Uchiha. And now she started to learn that. But her parents are not here to help her and she won’t accept their help, not after they told her nothing.’**

\- … Ccan I hold… your ooder hand? – she whispered.

\- Of course. And I’ll guide you through this whole process, which is actually very simple kid. – Kakashi told her taking her other hand into his. She nodded hesitantly. – Activate fully your sharingan. – he waited calmly until she did what he asked her. – Then think about the memory you want to show me, the memory you remembered with your sharingan. Got that? – she nodded. – Good, so now look me into the eyes and put me into genjutsu. That will be the easier for you right now. Show me then what happened to you, what he told you, but also allow me to hear your mind okay? – she once again nodded this time much slower. He saw her focus on her breath and then felt like he drifts away into the world of illusion.

_\- Creep? No, I’m gentleman and someone who like beautiful things, and you are someone beautiful. Your name was Sarada-chan? Where did I hear them? – at the sound of his voice, Hatake heard the sound of heart slowing down and after a while he saw Sarada and Hoki standing on the tree. Then she quickly threw the backpack into his hands and then him towards Shikadai and avoided the hand of the attacker who appeared in front of her. **‘Just like what she and the rapport of her friends said. But now I can have a better look at you Mr. attacker.’** He thought as he watched. The man was tall, he was probably no more than five feet tall. Navy blue hair tied in a short ponytail, pale skin, with chocolate eyes and two scarlet dots on his forehead. **‘What? It’s look similar to Kaguya but I can’t be sure..’**_

_\- You’re that Uchiha princess! O Kami! I met a real belle and she is a princess from the fallen Uchiha clan! Now tell me my sweet, sweet belle, tell me did you heard about Kaguya clan? – **‘I was right?! But the last person from that clan died from his illness during the fight with Gaara and Lee, and his look was different.** ’ – So, you know! Outcasts from once big and powerful clan must stick together. But well, I only want you as my play think my belle. – she saw her avoid his hand. **‘Plaything? Plaything?! I’m not your fucking toy!’** he heard her thoughts._

_\- But your clan was declared extinct, the last member of your clan died when my parents were my age shannaro. – he heard her composed tone compared to her thoughts. Uchiha tried to make more distance between herself and member of Kaguya clan, and Kakashi saw a bit of shadow from the technique of the Nara clan who wanted to catch the man, but he was faster._

_\- For your timeline. – **‘What?’** – I mean you had that ugly Momoshiki here an he was in world that idiot too…_

_\- What?!_

_\- Well, someone is coming, but I’m not going without nothing. I mean. – Kakashi saw as bones came out from the man body. – I take one of your cute eyes. – she didn’t even react, bones stuck in her stomach, several injured her arms and his left hand was getting rid of her glasses while the right was against her right eye. He saw her body froze motionless, the ugly smile on the man face. **‘She will have one ugly nightmare and I don’t know if she will go to her parents with this. I talked with Shikamaru to not inform anyone about this incident until we know Sarada’s version. And it was a good move.’** Kakashi thought before he heard her thought. **‘Get away, get, away, get away, get away….’**_

_\- GET AWAY FROM ME SHANNARO!!!! – Uchiha shouts and punched him in the face. **‘Good blow. She has her mother strength and I saw that on chunin exam but here, it is even more evident. If she had a proper training with her sharingan and with her chakra control connected with her strength then..’**_

_\- Motherfucker shannaro…Khmk…- she muttered and spattered her own blood and Kakashi saw as the image slowly blurs.._

When he blinked, he saw her red eyes still looking at him.

\- Good hit there kid. – Hatake told her and she blinked with a little opened mouth. – Now try to deactivate your sharingan.

\- Bbut..!

\- Just try Sarada. I saw what he did to you. You did well kid, trying to save your friends first, before yourself. You di it bravely, you knew you were the only one able to fight him until reinforcements came and you did it. You didn’t act recklessly, not as much as the situation allowed. But no one died Sarada. And you’re genin, who still don’t know much more about this world. That’s why learn from this. Learn and when something like this happen again be prepared to don’t even let them get close to you. So, please try to deactivate the sharingan for me, take the deep breath, if you want count to ten or …

\- … Ccan you tell me something about my clan? Anything? – she asked. He looked at her gently and patted her head.

\- Yes. – **‘I’m not your parents. Of course, I won’t tell you everything you want to know Sarada, but you have the right to know somethings.’** – Hmm… Well, you aren’t the only one Uchiha with eyes problem I knew. – the shock in her eyes told him that Sasuke didn’t inform her of the consequences of frequent sharingan use. – I had a friend who was a Uchiha, we were both under the Yondaime care when we’re a genin. But he wasn’t wearing glasses, rather orange goggles and he was the first Uchiha I knew who wanted to be Hokage you know?

\- What? So, someone from my clan wanted to be Hokage?

\- Yeah, but not only him. Your uncle let’s say. He in my opinion would be a better Hokage than me, but we can’t change the past. The only thing we can change is the present and future. But you know that…. Well, what else I can say? Your clan had a thing with a cat, because every time I went into Uchiha district I could saw a cat our Uchiha with a cat. Also, when I had a mission with my team be as genin or as a sensei, when we saw a cat, they always went to straight to Uchiha at team. You also have that? – he asked and a little smirk made a way to his lips when he saw that her eyes where black…


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay some info, I change some things, and like I said before I won't be went precisely with the events of manga/anime. I will use some sure, but not all and I will change them for my liking. Also, in order not to get lost for me and you(beloved ones) I will give a notes with how much time left until the exam ;)
> 
> Enjoy

\- Another one! – Tusnade shouted and Sarada looked at her, before she once again looked at her phone.

**_< Chou>_ **

_“When are you coming back?”_

**_< You>_ **

_“Probably in this week. How are you Chou?”_ she sends her message and waited.

_**< Chou>** _

_“Well, that’s sucks. Guys sucks. Shika still won’t tell me about your mission, only that you found baby panther and that child really liked you, so you volunteered to take him to Sora-ku, and then your team met Godaime and Rokudaime in Suna, so you went with them there. But why, are you still with them?”_

_**< You>** _

_“I told you Chou why.”_

**_< Chou>_ **

_“I got why you went with them to Land of Water, but I don’t get it why you went with them to Land of Hot Water and you stayed there! And why are you still there!?”_

_**< You>** _

_“Jealous?”_ a little smirk appeared on Sarada lips and she heard Tsunade yell at someone, probably to bring more alcohol. **‘Where is Kakashi-sama?’** she thought and she focused on her sensor area to find where was Rokudaime and when she found him in the building, also sitting at one of the tables in the casino, she calmed down a bit.

**_< You>_ **

_“You don’t have to. I only make sure that both of them return to their rooms after they finish playing. And so that Tsunade-sama wouldn’t smash anything while drunk_ _shannaro.”_

**_< Chou>_ **

_“Still more exciting than sitting in the village.”_

**_< You>_ **

_“Something happened?”_

_**< Chou>** _

_“Boruto what else? If he weren’t a son of Nanadaime…”_

_**< You>** _

_“Well, it’s not my business. I’m on vacation from him and ever since that mission in the ruins, I’ve got that fucking dick in the black ass.”_

_**< Chou>** _

_“Uuuu… Something happened? Because you never, never cursed when we texted.”_

**_< You>_ **

_“_ _Maybe.”_

_**< Chou>** _

_“Hmhm…. Okay.. I’m gonna go. Moegi-sensei came and we’re gonna to have Ino-Shika-Cho training. So bye.”_

_**< You>** _

_“Bye.”_ Sarada send her last text and then she put the phone in her sweatshirt pocket. Sarada was focused on Tsunade and Kakashi’s chakra, but her eyes were fixed on Senju’s back. But not only she was focused on them. She was focused on her surroundings for all the time, unable to calm down, waiting for an attack to arrive at her, for someone to once again to try and take her eyes. Three weeks have passed since the mission with Shikadai and Uchiha has spent and still continues to spend the time in company of Godaime and Rokudaime. But nightly she sees HIM, she heard HIS voice and feel HIS hand on her face. But she didn’t tell them that, she just couldn’t do that to them, after the help they offered to her. That’s why she kept it to herself. She sighed and looked to her left as she sensed Hatake approaching them. After six minutes she saw him, and when they eyes meet, he waved at her and she nodded back.

\- Yo Sarada. Why are you not playing?

\- I’m underage. – she told him with made him chuckle.

\- Sometimes you will have to came to place like this and play. And you’ll use henge no jutsu. So why don’t we find you some game you can play with me? Oi Tsunade, we’re going, don’t destroy anything while we are gone.

\- Yea! Oi! Where is my sake!? And I won! – she shouted and Hatake only rolled his eyes.

\- Okay, come on Sarada. – he placed his hand slowly and carefully to her left side, giving her time to notice what he wanted to do and then he led her to the first roulette table, and along the way explaining her rules of the game.

\- Oh? Another player? – croupier asked when she saw them. Sarada wanted to run away, but Hatake only put his other hand on her right shoulder and nodded.

\- Yes Miss. This young lady today wants to be a bad girl to her parents, right Sara-chan? – he asked with the smile she saw under his mask.

\- Nno! I i… I’m only here to make sure..tthat you and Tsunade-sama have fun, Kakashi-sama! – she squeaked embarrassed.

\- Wait… Kakashi, like Hatake Kakashi, once a Sharingan no Kakashi? – the woman asked and the both of them looked at her. Hatake only nodded.

\- It’s been a long time since someone called me that.

\- O gosh, I once saw you in action and I must say you were amazing. It’s a shame that the Uchiha clan was murdered by one of his own…. But it was once in the past anyway…. Well, you wanted to play? - she asked with smile as if nothing had happened. Sarada send a questioning glance towards the man, but he didn’t even look at her.

\- Yeah, but it feels like my companion lost her energy for that. But maybe another time. – he told her. – Come on Sara-chan. – he turned them over to the table and led them towards the exit. **‘What she means by that my clan was murdered by one of his own? What she means by that?! There wasn’t anything like that in that book! They wrote: The Uchiha clan due to grave misfortune, nearly lost it’s entire lineage. At the present time, the only ones known to be living to carry on the bloodline… Uchiha Sasuke and his daughter… The Uchiha clan due to grave misfortune, nearly lost it’s entire lineage. At the present time, the only ones known to be living to carry on the bloodline… Uchiha Sasuke and his daughter…. The Uchiha clan due to grave misfortune, nearly lost it’s entire lineage. At the present time, the only ones known to be living to carry on the bloodline… Uchiha Sasuke and his daughter…’**

\- … The Uchiha clan due to grave misfortune, nearly lost it’s entire lineage. At the present time, the only ones known to be living to carry on the bloodline… Uchiha Sasuke and his daughter…. The Uchiha clan due to grave misfortune, nearly lost it’s entire lineage. At the present time, the only ones known to be living to carry on the bloodline… Uchiha Sasuke and his daughter… - Sarada muttered loud enough that Hatake heard her when they went outside.

\- Sarada deep breath. – he ordered her and she shut her mouth before she took her breath. – Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale.

\- Is it true?

\- I can’ tell you. You have your agreement with your parents. Inhale and exhale Sarada.

\- I don’t fucking care anymore! Please tell me! Is what that woman told …? -she didn’t end to scared.

\- I can’t, it’s not my conversation to have with you, sorry. – he told her. She turns around and looked at him. Black met grey, hurt met tired gaze.

\- Why? Why, why, why, why, why, why?! Why every fucking adult won’t tell me anything about my clan?! Not even my own parents?! Why, why?! Why I must fight to know something?! Why something must happen to me and then someone will tell me something about my clan?! Maybe the best option for you all would be if I was dead! Then no one would be afraid to answer my question! Or even better! Why I was born in the first place?! If you don’t want to talk about Uchiha clan then don’t make a fucking Uchiha brat! And you won’t have a fucking problem, it’s something simple! I mean my parents are supposed to be wise…. Yeah right.. I don’t think so!

\- Sarada, please…

\- No! I had enough! I had enough of that bullshit! I just wanted to know something, anything about my own clan! Anything! Like if we have some kind O-bon tradition similar to Akimichi or Yamanaka, or like our wedding ceremony looks like! Our funeral, did we have a goodness or patron in ancient time, before the fight with the Senju, before the village, did my clan have a divine beast who protected us like Nara with their deer? Am I asking too much?!

\- Sara…

\- Kakashi, Sarada we can go to our inn! – Tsunade left the building and cut his sentence. – Did I miss something? – she asked looking at them and seeing in what condition the teenager was, she guessed that something serious had happened. Sarada took deep breath and shock her head.

\- No, nothing happened.

\- Really? You look just like your mother when Naruto pissed her off really hard…. So, tell me.

\- With all due respect, please don’t to compare me to my mother or my father. – she told them. Tsunade send quick gaze to Hatake and he only shook his head. – Godaime, wanted to go back to our inn? – Senju nodded. – Okay…

** ** ** **

\- I didn’t thought I would see someone from your generation studding fuinjutsu. – Sarada heard Tsunade voice from behind, which scared her. – Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. Can I sit?

\- Ee yes of course.

\- Thank you. – she took her sit next to her and Senju looked at what she was doing. Neither of them spokes. Sarada silently read the manual that translated the basics of the sealing technique, but some instructions in her opinion were just stupid.

\- And what you think about the fuinjutsu art? – Tsunade asked after ten minutes.

\- It’s a beautiful art, but I think I won’t be using that word to describe that anymore or anytime soon, anyway. – she told her and the blond didn’t ask, because she knew what she mean.

\- Hmm. And what do you think about becoming an iryo-nin like Sakura.

\- No. But I wanted to train my chakra control, so I wanted to learn iryo ninjutsu but to know that. I don’t want to be a medic who work in hospital like mom.

\- Well, if you would learn iryo ninjutsu, you would be the first Uchiha who became a medic, well a good medic I mean. There weren’t many good medics in your clan.

\- Really?

\- Mhm..

\- Tsunade-sama, does you know someone who would be willing to help me learn iryo ninjutsu in nine months? And help me with my chakra control at the same time? I want to learn that before this year’s chunin exam.

\- Why don’t you ask our hospital medic?

\- I asked, and that was before my talk with my parents, but everyone is the same. They told me to ask my mom to teach me, because she is the best medic, she suppress her own mentor so I won’t find a better teacher like her anywhere else shannaro..

\- Hoo… In what time did you say you want to learn it?

\- Nine months or maybe eight. I currently have ten months to the exam, well half this month and nine months.

\- Hmm… Okay kid, I take this bet!

\- What?!

\- That sounds fun Uchiha! I will teach you, not because you are Sakura daughter, but because you are you. Uchiha Sarada. Oh, that really looks fun. The Senju making Uchiha into a medic, ha! And I will make something even my grate granduncle Tobirama was unable to do so, and considered himself a genius.

\- Wwhat?

\- I will tell you another time kid. Also, I will look at your form, I’m not just planning on teaching you medicine Uchiha, I will teach you everything I teach your mother and more, I mean I stopped to be her mentor after the war. For those sixteen years after war, you still learn somethings. But I will tell you, it will be hell Uchiha. Are sure about it?

\- Of course.

\- Good! We can also add this lazy ass Hatake to train you with your sharingan, after all he used to have it there. And he was your parent’s sensei once, upon the time…. Well, if you get it – she pointed to the scroll – I can give you some of my grandmother scroll to look at if you want. Maybe you will find something interesting.

\- Really?! Bbut that is definitely something very valuable to you, Godaime-sama.

\- No Godaime, but Tsunade-sensei brat, got it?

\- Got it.

\- Good. Yes, but someone must to finally start to learn from them, since I don’t read them. Besides I don’t give them to you, and you will use them under my supervision…. Maybe we will do the same with Nidaime notes, I will see your progress with fuinjutsu. – she told her. – But now we need to add Kakashi to our team kid! Get ready, tomorrow I will check you and see where to start our training! Right now, we can relax. Ah! And our deal won’t end after your exam got it?

\- Okay, Tsunade-sensei. – Sarada told her and returned to her reading, with little smile.

\- You’re too serious, your mother didn’t teach you how to relax?

\- I know how to relax.

\- Hooo. Tell me.

\- Training help, reading history, criminal and mystery books, now also working on fuinjutsu also helps. Learning and studying new things helps, also meditation helps. Watching birds and cats, cooking. Recently I tried looking at the water is also cool, you tried that sensei? Or watching fire is calming, not big but small. Listening to music.

\- Okay, you really need to have some fun. And I think it will be our first lesson. Okay we’re gonna find that Hatake. Come on kid. – Senju told her.

\- But I still…!

\- You can read that later! Now we’re gonna find Kakashi! Go, go! – Tsunade said with a smile, standing up and waited for the black-haired girl to close the scroll. Uchiha only sighed but do that, she put her scroll in its place and also got up. **‘This is going to end bad..’**

** ** ** **

\- Sarada!

\- Hi ChouChou, sorry that my come back was later than planned. – she told her friend when she saw her at train station.

\- I will see you tomorrow at seven at training ground five kid.

\- Yes madam!

\- That early Tsunade?

\- Don’t be a kid Hatake, you also better be there on time. Now I’m going to show Shizune how much I won.

\- She won’t believe you, you know that? – Kakashi told her pulling out of his bag Icha Icha Paradise. – She probably would tell you that you took my win and you say that it’s yours Tsunade.

\- Shut up Kakashi! Got it kid? Tomorrow, training ground five, don’t be lait

\- Of course. Have a good day.

\- You too kid. – Hatake told her and put his hand on her head when he passed her, Tsunade only patted her on her back. When the girls were left alone ChouChou looked at her friend, but before she opened her mouth the look Uchiha send, shut her.

\- Wait until we get to my house with questions. – Akimichi only nodded and Uchiha softened her expression. – So, something interesting happened? And want to grab something to eat? I don’t want to cook anything today.

\- They opened new restaurant in my district so we can go there. Dishes from the time of the Shodaime, they say. Well, we will know, when Godaime will go and take a bite there.

\- Mhmm.. Lead the way there, Chou, I want to try that food shannaro.

\- With pleasure. And to answer your question, well…. Something happened. We had an attack, two weeks ago, it was one of this Otsutuki. But everything is alright! Your dad was here.

\- I wasn’t here when my village was in danger..

\- Well, you were with Godaime and Rokudaime… Oh right, what where you doing?

\- I told you. No question.

\- But you asked!

\- Well, I can.

\- It’s not fair!

\- Life if not fair ChouChou. But what you mean, you were attacked? I need more details.

\- Well for that you need to ask Boruto, he was with your father when he attacked our village. He made a diversion and Boruto was ordered to stay in the village.

\- Ough… I will just ask my dad, because I don’t want to talk to that idiot… But that idiot will tell me more than my dad… ahhg…

\- Big dilemma…

\- Yeah… Well, anything else?

\- Mhmm… Nope. I only trained with guys our formation, I asked my mum to teach my some new jutsu, we can use when we will be thinking about our tactic.

\- Good thinking.

\- Thanks. And also, I found out which teams are taking part in this annual exam from our village. Apparently only teams: 40, 25, we and some older genins are taking part in this exam. The rest of guys wants to take next exam.

\- With Boruto was unsaid, right?

\- Exactly. I understand team 15, because Sumire decided to give up being a shinobi for a while and she has been replaced by Tsubaki….

\- Yeah…

\- But, others? No, I don’t get them.

\- Huh…. Well, it’s not my or your problem. If they want to take exam another time, then let them take. We only need to focus on us. – Sarada told her and adjusted glasses.

\- Yeah and this is said by a person who has been outside the village for almost a month.

-Ouch, that’s hurt my heart.

\- You have one?

\- As you can see…. – she told her in serious tone, before they went into Akimichi district.

\- You know you’re a bitch. – ChouChou told her in a playful tone.

\- Yeah? Pff… done with that crap? If so, then show the way to the shop.

\- Hai, hai…Meany.

\- Love you too.

\- Mm… But did you eat there something good? You can tell me this because it’s not about the mission.

\- Yes, I can tell you. And I ates some amazing food. Don’t worry, I got some for you. And some for Inojin and Shikadai. And I won’t give it to you right now, Chou, so wait patiently until we get to my home. – Sarada told her friend at which she groaned but not said anything, only show the way to the shop she told her about. They didn’t talk too much on their way, if anything, ChouChou talked about her training with her parents, and Sarada only listened to her. **‘Well, I can’t tell her much. And I don’t. I love ChouChou and I probably will tell her about training under Godaime and Rokudaime, maybe something about the place we went and my mission with guys, but not the action with an eye. Maybe I will say that we were attacked at the end, Shinki saved us and took us to Suna.. Well that sounds like a good plan, so I can go with that. Well, it’s a plan for what to tell her, not a plan for what to do. I need to start my rivalries with Metal, because I promised him this, as well as reassuring him that I’m okay after our mission. So, when we star, well then whole village will be known about us being rivals. I mean I told Kakashi-sensei’s so and I informed Metal about it and he told me that he also told Gai-san, so…. Agh…’**

\- Sarada?

\- Hmm?

\- Girl listen I have an emergency at home, dad is calling. But I buy you your food, it’s on me for cancelling our girl date.

\- Don’t, I will pay you back Chou.

\- No, really. Anyway, maybe we can talk about it tomorrow?

\- Yeah sure. What you think about after my training?

\- Sounds good. Just give me a call when you end. Here you go.

\- Thanks, and give my greetings to your parents.

\- Sure! Bye! – and after giving the bag with the food to Uchiha, Akimichi was gone to her house. Sarada only shook her head and looked int the bag. **‘It seems I have the rest of the day to myself… and no reports, no parents, no team. Well, I can go home, eat the food ChouChou bought for me and make a plan for tomorrow, and after that I can read some medic books and fuinjutsu scrolls. But maybe I will focus on medic books, because I don’t know what kind of training Tsunade-sama had in mind shannaro..’**

\- Sarada?

\- Mitsuki? Oh hi! You not with Boruto? And hi Mikazuki. – Sarada greeted with a smile and then scratched the cat under the chin, looking at her friend’s eyes.

\- I heard he has some kind of mission with his sister so I planned to go and buy some things for Mikazuki.

\- Want some help? And I also offer free dinner. – she told him and show him her bag with her food.

\- Deal. – Mitsuki accepted and she smiled at that.

\- Great. So, can we first go to my home and eat, before the food went cold?

\- Sure. I heard that you came back to your district.

\- Yeah. – **‘He doesn’t know about me living alone…’**

\- And what it feels like?

\- Odd. Quietly and little creepy if I’m honest.

\- Yeah, you don’t like scary things.

\- There is a difference between scary things you see in real life, read and see in movie Mitsuki. I mean I can endure horrible things on mission, but I don’t like to see such things on TV or in the cinema, so why do I need to see them there?

\- Hmm… If you say so.

\- Hm…. I heard something interesting happened when I was away shannaro.

\- Oh yes, but Boruto with your dad took care of him. Anyway, dinner?

\- Yeah. And besides that, something interesting happened? Because ChouChou didn’t have time to tell me. – **‘I can see how much he see me as his friend shannaro.’**

\- Hmm… Well, besides you, ChouChou and Inojin, only team 40 and 25 take part in this chunin exam, from our year, the rest participating from Konoha are older… Oh and Boruto talked something about Konohamaru-sensei being in love. But I don’t know if is true or not.

\- What?

\- I mean, what you mean someone is in love. How can you be sure? Love is just a word you use.

\- Eh… Mitsuki we need to have a serious conversation about what feelings are and how Orochimaru talked to you about them. As long as he has this type of conversation with you shannaro.

\- We had. Not about love, because I never been interested. But I read and I know the meaning behind this word.

\- Emm.. Ok, but this form of explanation from the book is sometimes not good. Look at Sai-san, who reads books about relationships or feelings, and he was not in showing his feeling or talking to people, is what my mom said. The fact that he has the wife, if all thanks to talking to people, he understood the knowledge he gained from these books. Of course, this is just an example, and I don’t want to gossip or insult anyone…

\- Mhm.. and we talk about love because..?

\- Tell me about the person our sensei have a crush. Of course, if is true shannaro. – she said looking into his eyes and stopping just in front of the entrance to the Uchiha clan district. Mitsuki could see the excitement in her onyx eyes.

\- You like the love talk, huh?

\- Nnno! – Sarada blushed. – Wwwell… Maybe…What, doesn’t suit me?

\- I wouldn’t say that. Rather I find it surprising in the positive sense of the word. Today I saw another face of Uchiha Sarada which no one else saw.

\- Mmm… Well, be glad and honoured by that. – Uchiha told him with smirk on her lips and they went into her clan streets. – So? Who is it? Woman, men?

\- Woman, not from Konoha, they spend some time together here in village. And some time in her village. But Boruto won’t tell me much more about the time they spend there.

\- Mhm…

\- Maybe you can ask Konohamaru-sensei. You’re a girl and talking about love life is easier with girl.

\- Did you read that in one of your books or magazines?

\- No, Inojin dad told us that.

\- Oh, for the eternal flames, we really need that love talk shannaro.

\- Eternal flames? – Mitsuki send her a questioning look, quoting a fragment of Sarada speech that caught his attention.

\- Apparently is something people from my clan often used when they were annoyed. Instead for god sake or something like that. Godaime and Rokudaime told me that. – Uchiha told him when they stopped in front of her house.

\- You live alone. – it was a statement, not a question, to which the young Uchiha only nodded.

\- Come in. – she opened the door and incited him in, to which he replied, entering with a smile on his face as always.

\- Nice house by the way.

\- Keep your comments to the end.

\- By the way, how is that snake from me? Still alive?

\- Mhm. He’s probably lounging in his terrarium at this moment. Or he’s in living room. I gave him his own room.

\- What’s his name?

\- Saisho. – Sarada told him and closed the door behind them. After they took off their shoes, Sarada led him into the kitchen. – If Mikazuki know how to behave, you can release him from his transporter.

\- Well, then the best if he stays where he is.

\- Okay. Will you be bothered by eating from the boxes? – Mitsuki only denied it. – Mmm.. Here. – she gave him his part of food with chopsticks. – Wants something to drink? I’m sure I have a water. To anything else I need to look… - she told him and quickly looked into one of the cupboards, where she had hidden drinks. – Green tea, orange and apple juice, about three sodas that ChouChou likes, Cola, and water with a currant flavour. Not my production… So?

\- Mmm… You live once, give the one from ChouChou favourite, number two.

\- Okay, you chose a medium sparkling strawberry-currant-apricot orangeade from Kumogakure. – she told him pouring into a glass with a mean smile.

\- Nice smile.

\- Oh, thank you. And hello to you Saisho. -Sarada glanced down as she felt the snake touch her feat. She waited as the animal made his way to her neck and when she felt his weight and he began to rub slowly and carefully against her as if he knew that something had happened to her, the girl had to repeat the tears that pressed into her eyes. **‘Not now. I’m not alone, maybe latter, but not now shanaro.’**

\- You have question?

\- Questions. – Mitsuki corrected her with the smile and took his first bite, she only nodded also taking a bite…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the exam: Nine months and one week  
> The snake name Saisho (最初) came from Saisho no hibana (最初の火花 ) which means the first spark. I wanted to gave his name a meaning and here we go :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... This is one of my the longest chapter I ever wrote in English. I hope that you like it :)

** Monday **

_\- So Sarada tell me the four rules that any medic must know._

_\- First clause, no medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end. Second clause, no medic ninja ever stands on the front lines. Third clause, no medic ninja shall ever die until they are the last of their platoon. Fourth clause, only those medic ninja who have mastered Ninpo Sozo Saisei – Byakugo no Jutsu are permitted to discard the above-mentioned laws. – she recited the rules she had known since she was a child._

_\- Good. Well, you told me that you want to improve your chakra control and learn some iryo ninjutsu for yourself. But I will also teach you in this amount of time you gave me, a Byakugo no Jutsu, of course everything is in your hands. It’s took almost three years for Sakura to master that. She got that during the war. What will you do? Unlike her, you got a lot chakra and strength, she didn’t have when she was your age, not your father. And you can still improve kid._

_\- Hmm… But first we need to do something with your sharingan. You lack there Sarada. – Hatake told her and she bite her lower lips. – It’s not your fault Sarada, so don’t blame yourself. We can work on that and make sure nothing like last time won’t happens, so you will be prepared._

_\- Exactly. And if you will be hurt you can just heal yourself. Now listen to me Sarada. We both want you to trust us, but you know that trust works both ways, right? – Uchiha nodded. **‘She probably want to ask about my eyes if I’m right shannaro..’**_

_\- Tsunade-sensei wants to know about my eyes, am I right?_

_\- Yes. And I’m not asking about the moment that fucker wanted to take your right eye Sarada. You can trust us, we don’t tell your parents about what you tell._

_\- We put privacy seal so no one will hear us. So, do you know when your sharingan activated and how? – Kakashi ask her and Sarada nodded._

_\- Yes, last year, when I went to meet my dad. I probably activated it from my exited to finally see him, because he took me from one of Shin company, not his daughter shannaro._

_\- Well, half good Sarada. But you don’t know, that you activated your sharingan much younger. You were four. – **‘What?’** – But it wasn’t complete, you were too young, Sasuke wasn’t in Konoha, so no one was there to help you with your kekkei genkai. That’s why you have bad eyes. – Hatake told her. _

_\- You need to know, that excessive use of sharingan causes visual impairment. Well not regular sharingan, but Mangekyo sharingan. And you don’t have any sibling or relative, if it ever comes to this, make you unlock Mangekyo to make a treatment which helps maintain eyesight. – Tsunade_ _looked into her onyx eyes. – The Shin clones don’t count. Once again, one has died because of respiratory or heart failure. I know you read something about sharingan and Mangekyo, and what we tell you is us trusting you, Sarada. But you have your bet with Sasuke and Sakura, and we will help you win that._

_\- Because you have the right to know. Maybe you’re still too young to know all the truth about your clan, that’s for sure, but not everything._

_\- That’s why, what is with your eyes?_

_\- I… I’m.. – **‘How much I can tell them? Everything? Or maybe only about recently problems… no, only recently, or maybe not. I mean she was my mother teacher and now is my mentor in iryo ninjutsu soo… but…. They both told me something, something important, precious. So…. Maybe… And Tsunade-sama told me she and Kakashi won’t stop teaching me after chunin exam so…’** – In childhood they could sometimes appear blurry in front of my eyes when I was depressed with too much emotions, well mum knows about that, but everything changed after I got sharingan…. – Sarada looked at them and Tsunade nodded at her, which told her to continue. - At beginning I only had problem with a quick lack of chakra, when I used sharnigan and one jutsu or my fist connected with chakra. But after training I could use that and last from one to three hours without getting tired, well I trained alone, because dad either was on a mission or he was busy with Boruto latterly…. But the pain in my eyes and head started to show after the death of Sandaime Tsuchikage Oonoki… Just I still have a though I could do something in that fight, to help and I still can clearly see his death in my sleep, hear his voice, his last words to us and I still think about them. And every time I overload_ _my eyes, they hurt so much along with my head that I want to just cut my head, and gouge those eyes out for peace of mind shannaro. But some really strong painkillers help with pain. And that’s all. I didn’t have a time to tell them about it because the issue wasn’t this big as is now and our “quarrel”… - Sarada ended._

_\- And now? – Senju asked._

_\- After your treatment is much better, but my eyes still hurt, not to the point where I want to vomit from pain. – after this there was a silence between them. Kakashi looked first at Uchiha and then at Senju to finally focus his gaze on the sky._

_\- This is our training plan Sarada, Tsunade. Well, first I want to see what you can do Sarada, but I think we can go with this; we focus on your sharingan so you don’t feel a pain in your eyes and also, we also focus on your chakra control. Those are two things I can tell right now, before I see what you got in yourself kid. And I think that your opponent will be Godaime, what you think Tsunade? You’re not gonna deny a little exercise, huh?_

_\- Of course not! Get ready Uchiha! I’m giving you ten seconds before we start! – Senju told her with big grin and Sarada only gulped. **‘I’m dead shannaro…’**_

\- .. And what are you thinking about this plan Tsunade-sensei, Kakashi-sensei? I want to know your opinion first because I know you two are still helping with Hokage work and have your own work in village council and you have your own private life, and….

\- Sarada it’s okay, deep breath. – Hatake told her with smile, still reading his plan. – Well, this looks specifically thought out. You made sure to unsubscribe a whole week, leaving room for changes and breaks as well as our suggestions. And we still have a Monday today.

\- Emm.. Well… I mean… It’s our.. first official training and… - Sarada began to play with her fingers uncertainly and looked at them from under her lashes. – I.. I was a little bit more… than exited to start that shannaro.. – she whispered this sentence ashamed of her childish attitude and her cheeks turned red like the part of her uchiwa fan she wears with pride. Both adults heard her utterance and gentle smiles appeared on their lips.

\- Yes. It’s our first official training kid. – Senju told her with smile and ruffled her dark hair. – You have a pen? – Uchiha quickly took out of her pouch two pens, one gave to Senju and second to Hatake. – Thank you. My proposition for today training is to check this plan, discuss it and tell you our training plan with you.

\- And later?

\- Nothing, we will end there for today, of course I will give you some homework and you can go train with your exam team or go find Metal and have your first challenge. – she told her with smile. – And we will meet tomorrow at the same time, but maybe not the same place. What about some training ground in Uchiha district? Maybe that will help you, because few people venture there after all.

\- Yeah, that would be great.

\- So, sit down. – Hatake told them, already sitting on the ground under one of the trees. **‘When..?’**

\- Ok, so you want to start Hatake or can I?

\- Ladies first. – he told her and his gaze was focused on the plan.

\- Excellent. So, you planned to have our training from seven a.m. to five p.m.?

\- Of course, with breaks.

\- Hmm.. Tuesday, all day? Wednesday from twelve to nine. Thursday free, Friday all day, Saturday like today Sunday also free. I can think about this. Mondays can be shared and stay as they are. Three breaks and three sparring or trainings. One joint, one under me and one under Kakashi…. Hmm, Tuesday is hospital day for me, so zero training with me kid. What with you Kakashi? – Senju asked and Sarada took out her notebook, pen and quickly started to make new plan.

\- Tuesday? Is good, but not seven. We can meet at ten o’clock. I won’t tell you for how long we will train, so don’t write that, but we will focus on your sharingan as well as your condition. – they all write that.

\- Ok, I’m giving you Wednesday free, but we both have all Thursday for iryo ninjutsu, at seven o’clock. Also, I will start teaching you Byakugo no In and some taijutsu.

\- Friday.. Hmm, I want you to have a day off Sarada, and I mean a day off. No training with us and no training with your friends and no training alone. Spend that day to relax, read a book or just let your body to recover after training, okay?

\- Okay.

\- As for Saturday we can do the same as Monday, except all day long and divide it in half. – Hatake propose. – Tsunade can take from seven a.m. to one p.m., then one hour break, and then me from two p.m. to eight p.m.. And Sunday is free. Fit?

\- Yes. – Uchiha told him.

\- Good. The rest we will discuss separately. Here you go. – Tsunade gave her a list of books to read. – Read them, especially the first five items.

\- Of course. – Sarada looked at the titles and a little smile appeared on her lips. **‘Well, I read the first three position on from the list and it was recently shannaro.’**

\- Well, since everything is already settled, I invite you ladies for breakfast. – Kakashi suggested, getting up from the ground, hiding his plan and giving the pen to the girl.

\- I understand you’re paying for them? – Senju asked also getting up.

\- Maaa… Who do you take me for Tsunade?

\- For a man who don’t pay for themselves Kakashi. Sarada remember if you ever look for a man, look only for a one who pays for himself when you go drinking or eating out.

\- Tsunade you know that won’t work in her case. Well, advise good and all, but Uchihas were always about love and they emotions.

\- Of course, I know Hatake! But good advice never is a bad advice.

\- Good point.

\- Emm.. Sorry..? – Sarada asked a little confused. Tsunade send one look towards her, then she again looked at Kakashi.

– Get up Sarada. We’re going to eat something. I heard there is a new restaurant in Akimichi district with a food from my grandfather time and I’m really curious if is true. Also, we can talk as we walk. – she assured her.

-Hai! – she quickly rose from the ground and stood beside them.

\- Ask. – Tsunade told her as she also put her notes inside her pouch.

\- What you mean my clan was or is about love and emotions? – she asked, turning to a blank page in a notebook and waiting for their statements. She has to make notes of it! Kakashi seeing it, laughed and ruffled her black hair.

\- Multifunctionality huh? Well then. Let’s go and what I mean by that was about…

** ** ** **

** Tuesday **

\- Sarada?

\- Oh, hello Kakashi-sensei! I’m sorry, that I’m bothering you before our training, but… Yesterday I forgot to ask you or Tsunade-sensei about your phone number and I was informed of the meeting with my team exactly twenty minutes ago, so my first thought was to inform you sensei about it, because it concerns the mission and today was our training shannaro. – Sarada told him and her attitude said how much she feels because of this, she is not satisfied, dissatisfied that she cannot train, but knows that she has duties that must be performed.

\- Mhm.. Okay. But are you all right with going on mission? And give me your phone for second. – he extended his hand towards her and she gave Hatake her phone, looking at him uncertainly.

\- What sensei have in mind?

\- Sarada we both know what I have in mind when I asked that question. Here you go, save my number as you want kid. – Rokudaime told her and returned to Uchiha her phone. Sarada quickly saved his number as “Kakashi-sensei” and gave him a quick signal. – Ok now I have your number too. Soo? – she bites her lower lip when she put the phone in her shorts pocket.

\- I…. I’m really fine sensei.

\- Sarada don’t play this bulshit with me and tell me. We don’t need to talk about it outside and not right now if you don’t have a time. But I have my answer.

\- If you have your answer then why you want to hear that from me?

\- Because you need to tell that to feel better Sarada. -he told her and she looked at him. – So? Are you really sure that you fine with going on mission Sarada? – after his question there was five minutes of silence in which the both looked into each other eyes and Hatake saw the emotional fight in her. Uchiha once again bite her lower lip.

\- …. Nnno.. – she wants to tell him something but they both heard her phone. – I’m sorry. Yes Konohamaru-sensei?

\- _“Sarada can you be in Hokage Tower in twenty-five minutes kore?”_

\- Of course.

- _“Thank you, kid. See you there.”_ – and Sarutobi ended the call.

\- I’m really sorry once again Kakashi-sensei. And I will be going.

\- You’re not leaving. Not before you finish what you wanted to say before Konohamaru called. – he said in a tone of authority that hated opposition. Sarada gulped, but nodded, once again putted her phone to her pocked.

\- I wanted to say that I can be afraid to go to do outside mission and I’m, really am. But what can I do sensei? Only you, Tsunade and some high-ranking people know what happened on my last mission. I didn’t tell anyone about it, Shikadai, Metal and Hoki also didn’t tell anyone about it, it was mission. And there is no one who is there, who really can help me, so why I can to care about it now sensei? Just drop it like everything else. I mean… The Council of Elders gave me they opinion about that mission and they expectations of what they expect of me shannaro… Anyway, I must go or I will be late. Thank you for your time sensei and I’m really sorry for not spending today on our training. Have a nice day and nice meal. – and with that she was gone. Sarada didn’t look behind to make sure that Rokudaime is still outside or that he went inside, she only hurried up so as not to be late, because Uchiha Sarada couldn’t be late. She couldn’t afford it.

_\- Your attitude during the mission was reckless! – the angry voice of the elder Mitokado was loud and spread throughout the small room. – What were you thinking girl?! You probably thought nothing of the consequences of your actions, of what would happen if they got the sharingan!_

_\- I only did the right thing in that moment and that thing was to save my teammate Mitokado-sama, as I described it in my report, we were in a situation where Takerori Hoki, one of my teammates was close to death and I could save him, so I did it. Unfortunately, at that moment nothing indicated that the attack was the act of a shinobi, but of a wild beast. – Sarada told them in calm tone and looked them in the eyes. She is Uchiha heiress and they can be in Council, but she won’t bow to them, not anymore, she isn’t a little girl anymore who can’t fight, who don’t have her clan legacy in herself to show to others._

_\- Where are your manners brat? Really? Whether this new generation is even worse than the previous ones, especially when it comes to this dammed Uchiha clan. – Utatane told and she send her the look full of venom and mockery. – I still can’t understand why our dear Hokage accepted them after what they did to our village. – **‘What do you mean?’** Sarada wanted to ask but she knew they won’t answer her. They never done that and do that, so she only bites her check and waited as they ended, they mockery on her like always knowing everything about her clan, about what is to mean to be Uchiha and about what they want them her to be…_

\- … and that’s why you will be going to Yuki no Kuni to check on Nibi.

\- And escort to Konoha dattebasa?

\- No, only check Boruto. And you better don’t talk to her, I informed her that Konohamaru will be the one responsible for this dattebayo. – Nanadaime told them. – You have the next train to the Land of Snow in an hour and you should be there on Thursday, the rest location you will reach on foot. Konohamaru have the location.

\- Yes sir!

\- Good, you can go. Oh, Sarada can you stay for the moment? – Naruto asked her and she stopped. The rest of team seven left the room, and Naruto send her a gentle smile. – How are you feeling?

\- Good, thank you for asking Nanadaime-sama. – she answered.

\- Did you call your parents? – Shikamaru asked and Uchiha only denied.

\- They are on mission, so I don’t want to be a hindrance to them. But I will talk to them when they came back to Konoha. – two men looked at each other.

\- I heard that you will be training under Godaime and Rokudaime dattebayo.

\- Yes.

\- Good luck with them then Sarada. – Uzumaki told her with bright smile.

\- Thank you.

\- You can go now. – Shikamaru told her, she bowed and quickly left the office…

** ** ** **

\- You got everything? – Konohamaru asked them at station. Sarada and Mitsuki nodded.

\- Yes Konohamaru-niichan. It’s not our first mission.

\- But first in cold climate Boruto and call me sensei, kore!

\- Sensei if we don’t hurry, our train will leave without us in ten minutes. – Sarada informed him, correcting her glasses and also the backpack shoulder.

\- Thank you Sarada for keeping an eye on the time. Come on guys. – Sarutobi told them and waited before his student went into the train. – Boruto you will sit with Mitsuki and I with Sarada kore, is that clear? – he asked and his gaze was focused on Boruto as he said that.

\- Yes. – they told him and took their places. Sarada said nothing when she felt Sarutobi’s gaze on her when she put her bag under her chair and she also said nothing when she met his blue eyes. Uchiha waited for the man to come and start the conversation themselves and she didn’t have to wait for too long, only ten minutes after they left the train station.

\- How are you feeling? – **‘Once again? And it’s not even twelve shannaro!’**

\- I’m fine sensei. – Uchiha told him before she took the book about human brain.

\- And how do you cope living alone? – he asks soft enough for only her to hear.

\- How…

\- I came to your house when I was informed about what happened to you during your mission and I wanted to make sure that you are fine, but you were still with Godaime and Rokudaime, and your parents informed me about you living alone, also.. I started to have my own suspicion why you wanted to become a chunin so quickly Sarada, but want to tell me? I didn’t ask your parents nor your new sensei’s. – Sarada tightened her fingers on the cover of the book and bite the inside of her cheek.

\- … My dad.. – she stared still biting inside her cheek. - .. he told me that.. he will tell me everything about my clan, only when I will earn the rang of chunin on my own, without his or my mother help….- her fingers tightened their grip as Sarada inhaled. – As to why.. that fast.. because I had enough. Fed up with my parents running away from answers all the time… and I’m sorry that I didn’t came to you to ask for help, but Godaime and Rokudaime… they…

\- You don’t have to explain yourself to me about that, Sarada. I know you and I also helped you with your sharingan as much as I was able to, however, I wasn’t able to help you prepper to what happened to you. And for that I’m sorry Sarada.

\- Nno! It wasn’t sensei fault! It just that I was bad student and…

\- Sarada, you and bad student? Please kid, don’t make me laugh, kore. Just accept apology….

** ** ** ** **

** Wednesday **

**_< Tsunade-sensei>_ **

_“So, our training this week was cancelled kid? You didn’t run away?”_

**_< You>_ **

_“Of course, I didn’t run away Tsunade-sensei! Nanadaime must have sent me on a mission when…”_

**_< Kakashi-sensei>_ **

_“Maaa… Someone is more talkative and relaxed than in normal conversation. Care to share?”_

**_< You>_ **

_“Ii..”_

**_< Tsunade-sensei>_ **

_“And you broke her, you idiot!”_

\- Who are you texting with? – she hears next to her.

\- Not your fucking business Uzumaki. What you want? Sensei is not here. – Uchiha told him without even offending him with her gaze.

\- You have the nerve dattebasa. First you pop up with this whole exam, that you want to take it alone, - he sits beside her. – then you go on a mission to Suna and then you are gone for almost a month! And you even didn’t give me a time to apologize for what I did and you didn’t explain your behaviour dattebasa!

\- My behaviour?

**_< Kakashi-sensei>_ **

_“I broke you kid???”_

**_< You>_ **

_“No… It’s just.. the both of you, are living legends and…. I can’t still get used to what I was taught and I imagined about you and I saw during this month. Texting is much easier. Also, both of you saw me… in maybe a few bad situations shannaro… Soo..”_

**_< Tsunade-sensei>_ **

_“Well… We will get to this stage, where you will be able to talk to us as freely as with your friends.”_

\- Yes! I mean what happened to you? You’re making Sasuke-san sad or rather your behaviour. – at that Sarada snapped and looked at him.

\- Shut up Boruto or I will break your nose.

\- What?

\- I told you to shut your fucking mouth or I will break your fucking nose. Have these two gray cells left alive already burned out due to the amounts of hamburgers you eat, that you can’t think anymore or your hearing is soo bad that you need a hearing aid shannaro?

\- Wha?! What the fuck Sarada?! I just want to be nice to you and you are …

\- I’m what? A bitch? – when Uchiha saw shock and terror on Boruto face the delicate smile appeared on her lips but it didn’t reach her eyes. – Did you really think that I never heard what you said behind mine back about me Boruto? And you want to talk about my behaviour? Ha! I want to talk about your behaviour! But, well this kind of talk is reserved for friends, right? Well, good for you to know that, now not later because you came and started to bother me. We are not friends Boruto. Not anymore.

\- Wwhat?

\- You can thank yourself for all of this Boruto. Really. I mean, I wanted to work to fix this friendship because, no matter how you look at it, we’ve known each other since childhood, but when you realize that this limb cannot be saved anymore, it is natural that it needs to be cut off. That’s what I’m doing right now, I’m cutting you off Boruto, our friendship. We aren’t friends, but we are still shinobi so, we can still work together like right now. So that’s is the end of our conversation, move to your sit, now. – Uchiha told him and her gaze came back to her phone where she finds a few messages.

**_< Tsunade-sensei>_ **

_“I mean, just wait! I remember Senju and Uchiha had a similar tradition when it comes to entering adulthood! Also, according to your clan, you’ll be an adult at sixteen, not eighteen as in the law, so we’re going drinking in four years!”_

_“You’re paying for this Kakashi!”_

**_< Kakashi-sensei>_ **

_“Maaa… Tsunade, I thought, haven’t you won recently? And you told me that you wanted to start to save money to later, so you can be the one to pay for our drinks.”_

** ** ** **

\- Hello.

\- Oh, hi Mitsuki. – Sarada looked at him from the book. – Something the matter?

\- The change of the place. Me and Konohamaru-sensei change them, he took his stuff. – he told her when he put his bags on the shelf and also under the seat.

\- Oh… Well then… make yourself comfortable. – Uchiha told him and her gaze came back to book. Mitsuki only nodded and took his new place next to her. – But why this sudden change? It’s only ten in the morning and we had our breakfast an hour ago.

\- Konohamaru-sensei wanted to talk to him about something.

\- Mhm..

\- Something interesting?

\- Oh.. well, only some stuff about human brain… Being more accurate is about how it is built, how it works and how with chakra you are able to perform most operations or heal wounds inflicted during missions.. in short shannaro. – Sarada changed the page in the book, and Mitsuki also took out a book, some history book.

\- That sounds interesting.

\- Yes. And what are you reading?

\- The story about Shodaime.

\- Oo. I read that. – she glanced at the book, before she came back to her own.

\- And?

\- It mostly focuses on his reign as Hokage and his kekkei genkai Mokuton, also his healing abilities and what Clan Head he was… and his marriage with Uzumaki Mito. Also, there was something mentioned about Uchiha Madara and Senju Tobirama.

\- Hmm.. – Mitsuki said nothing only opened the book and started reading. They spend twenty minutes in silence before Sarada interrupted by asking a question, continuing to read her book.

\- What you think about this mission?

\- It’s sound interesting, to see a real Bijuu. And you?

\- I don’t know…. Well, I hope everything will go smoothly.

\- I also hope this mission will go well….

** ** ** **

** Thursday **

\- Okay guys, we’re here, kore. Yuki no Kuni and her charms. It’s 4 a.m. now.

\- It’s snowy. – Mitsuki told them. **‘It’s breathtaking. And cold shannaro.’**

\- Make sure you have everything guys. – Sarutobi told them and after five minutes they left the station. – We head ten kilometres north towards the city Hyoozan, then we’re near the city we will turn left, then for three kilometres straight ahead and then, next Sarada or Mitsuki will guide us. Nibi know about this meeting, but she doesn’t trust people, it’s what Nanadaime told us. And the both of you are good sensors, so you will need to concentrate on a region with a lot of chakra.

\- Something like Nanadaime? – Uchiha asked.

\- Something like that. But in this case is pure chakra. In our Hokage case you also have a human essence. Well, Nibi probably is trying to mask her own chakra, but you will be able to find her… Like I said in train. Be cautious. It’s not some kind of D or C rank mission kore. Bijuu only trust our Hokage, so we can’t let anyone, but us get to it, is that understood?

\- Yes Konohamaru-sensei. – Sarada whit Mitsuki told him at the same moment, but Uzumaki only looked at the snow.

\- Boruto is that clear?

\- But Shukaku has definitely good relations with Gaara-jiisan.

\- It’s Kazekage-sama you idiot shannaro! – Sarada snarled at him for his disrespect. **‘Agh! And it’s another reason why I don’t want to be friends with him shannaro! How can you fail to show someone who definitely deserves the respect they deserve! I mean he became a Godaime Kazekage when he was fifteen! And I could understand if Shikadai was calling him that, because it his uncle, but not Boruto!’**

\- Sarada is right, Boruto you need to show respect to others kore.

\- Phf. Yeah, I got it Konohamaru-sensei. I will be vigilant dattebasa.

\- Good. So, let’s go kids! – he told them and they started to run.

\- Konohamaru-sensei.

\- Hmm?

\- I have a question. When you were at our age you also used communicators, right? – Sarutobi nodded. – Then do you know what was the difference between the communicator on my mission and the one you used? – when she asked her question, she felt Boruto’s gaze on her, but she didn’t bother with it.

\- Oh, yes, we had them, and the range in which we could communicate was up to four kilometres, but only received on two waves. Thanks to that we have mobile network and TV news. But, back to your question Sarada. I read the report and I also asked in Scientific Ninja Weapons Team about this, because they were responsibility about creating this prototype and asking you about it, to check this. Right now, we still use the one I used during my time as chunin, so they were different from the one your parents used when they were your age. The communicator you used last time was created like a telephone to receive various signals. Like I said it’s a prototype.

\- Aha… Thank you for answering my question sensei.

\- No problem kore. – he told her. **‘Hmm… They are working with technology, but what is the base? I mean creating jutsu is funnier than that. Not that I’m saying we don’t need it. We have better transport inside our village or outside. Or what sensei said. Thanks to the development of science and technology, our everyday life is also developing. But everything started from jutsu… Soo… Maybe when I came back from this mission, I will ask ChouChou for Sumire number and ask her some question about scientific ninja tools. When I came back to home, I need to check my bills. Also, I need to finally take care of furnishing this house. I mean kitchen, living room and my bedroom with bathroom are done, but not my lab in the basement. And the first floor… No, first come training and.. or no, I also need to meet with Metal and.. Aght! No, I really need to make a plan for every day,** **with that it will be easier for me to put it all together. And I know that I can’t be one hundred percent sure that this plan of the day will be perfect shannaro. But I can save what I want to do during the day and don’t have to write down a specific time, if it isn’t required. After all, I** **did this when I was six, but my grandparents noticed it and told my mother, who immediately forbade me, saying that children my age shouldn’t be overly serious. But twelve-year-olds might be too retarded, huh? Anyway, I can just come back to this method, but I won’t be writing notes on notebook, it will take more time to write and to take off from the bag. But if I can create the jutsu to write on my skin.. no, no write. To create the jutsu that makes a possibility that words that will be specifically thought appear on the skin and then will disappear, and when I want to read them, I just need to apply a little bit of chakra on my skin… Yeah that’s an interesting idea! And I can use this as my training in fuinjutsu shannaro! Agh! Why couldn’t I come up with this idea on the train?! At least I could make some notes there!’**

\- Stop guys! – Sarutobi gave them his order and they stopped. – Sarada, Mitsuki check the area. Let’s make the sure that Nibi is not around and no one is following us.

\- Hai. – Sarada and Mitsuki told him. Mitsuki closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, when Sarada crouched down to the ground and make a hand seal Ram, then she put her two fingers to the ground, closed the eyes and concentrated.

\- I don’t sense anything within two kilometres in every direction from us shannaro. And you Mitsuki?

\- The same answer as far as five kilometres.

\- Ok, keep looking and inform me if you find anything.

\- Hai sensei…

*** ** **

_\- Okay, so just because we know each other guys, don’t change that I want to hear your introduction kore!_

_\- But that time was over sensei. – Sarada told him._

_\- Nope! Yesterday we only changed our team number and that’s all Sarada-chan! – Sarutobi told her with smile. – So, maybe you will start?_

_\- Uchiha Sarada, eleven-years-old, my goal is to become a great Hokage and to learn more things about my clan. I like learning new things, I think everything need to have rules in they life because without them we won’t work good enough._

_\- And do you have a plan to your Hokage path, kore?_

_\- Yes, first I have to become a worthy shinobi, one who is acknowledged by everyone._

_\- Mhmm, it’s a good road to become a Hokage and I can see that you and I will be a rivals, my student. – Konohamaru told her with a smile. – Next will be Mitsuki._

_\- Mitsuki, my will is to do the same thing as Boruto._

_\- Em… Right…. Something more?_

_\- I came from Otogakure, but decided to became the shinobi of Konohagakure. I’m sensor, my nature types are Fuuton and Raiton, I like snakes and I like reading books._

_\- Ok, now Boruto._

_\- Uzumaki Boruto, I want to show some old man his place in this world dattebasa. Besides you know me Konohamaru-niichan, Sarada knows me and Mitsuki also knows me!_

_\- Call me sensei kore! Anyway, it my turn. Sarutobi Konohamaru, grandson of Sandaime, my natures are Katon, Raiton and Fuuton, I have two summonses: toad thanks to Nanadaime and monkey thanks to my clan, one of them you saw and maybe one day I will show you my monkey summon._

_\- Yeah right, you just want to sounds cool. – Boruto told him and Sarada send him a cold glare._

_\- Be quiet._

_\- Thank you Sarada. And my dream is also to become Hokage just like Nanadaime, and well when I and Nanadaime were kids we both were rivals so, now that he became one, both of us – he pointed at himself ant then at her. – are left in the pool, then we are going to fight. But well, when I was your age, I once told Godaime that I would be Nanadaime and Naruto-niichan would be Rokudaime but she nominated Kakashi-san as her successor after the war kore…_

\- Sensei I think that I find something. – Mitsuki told them when they were on break and his voice brought her back from her memories.

\- Where?

\- Three kilometres on West.

\- Sarada how is your sharingan?

\- I can use it. But…

\- Yeah, the good choice for this mission would be to have someone with byakugan kore. – at that Sarada send quick glance at Boruto before she got up from fallen tree they all where sitting. – Okay guys, let’s go.

\- Hai. – they answered and aster checking that they have all they stuff they went on the way.

\- Sensei can you tell us something more about Bijuu? How Nibi looks like? Or did you ever saw it? – Sarada asked.

\- Well, no. I didn’t saw Nibi face to face, but I know how she looks like if that is your question. And to answer your question.. Well, Bijuu were referred as chakra monsters, because they are forms created all from chakra and there are nine tailed beasts in our world but two living jinchuuriki. One is Killer Bee from Kumogakure and he is jinchuuriki of Hachibi and Nanadaime is jinchuuriki of Kyuubi…

\- So, my old man is the strongest from all jinchuuriki’s dattebasa? 

\- I wouldn’t say that Boruto.

\- But Kyuubi is nine tailed beast! He has nine tails! So, he has more power than the rest of them all!

\- If you want to go into that logic then, we can also add one more tailed beast.

\- What? – three genin asked in union and Konohamaru chucked.

\- You know about God Tree, right?

\- Yes, it was the tree used in war and consumed the chakra of all shinobi in world, but that tree was created from the.. – Sarada interrupted because she realized. She looked at Sarutobi and asked. – There was another Bijuu right? Ten-Tails? – Konohamaru nodded. – But how, and that beast was free like others or he was his own jinchuuriki?

\- In Ten-Tails case it looks different, because only someone with Rinnegan can summon Gedoo Mazoo which was true form of Ten-Tails after his chakra was taken from him. And when they put all nine tailed beasts inside that statue, we have Ten-Tails.

\- And someone could become his jinchuuriki? – Uchiha asked.

\- Yes.

\- And… Someone became? I mean, sensei right now you’re talking about things that are not in any books and that is something awesome shannaro. – Sarada told him with a smile. At that Sarutobi gulped, and cursed at himself for his own stupidity because he knew his only female student, that she was curious, wanted to learn and after what happened with her family Konohamaru didn’t have a heart to not tell her something, not after when he finds out that no one was teaching her about her clan dojutsu.

\- Yes, Uchiha Madara. But I can not tell you more kids. You are too young for that and too low in rank kore.

\- But! Who was stronger? – she asked, and at that he sighed.

\- If it wasn’t for Kaguya showing up then I don’t know if we could have today world Sarada. If I can believe in Nanadaime words then Uchiha Madara was someone who no one could defeat even four Hokage and that was before he…- Konohamaru bite his lips – became Ten-Tails jinchuuriki. But you all must know one thing, be glad that you life in peace time kids. – he told them and they nodded. **‘What did he wanted to say shannaro? Maybe I can ask Tsunade-sensei or Kakashi-sensei about that, and if they ask who told me about that I can tell the truth… But someone more stronger than Nanadaime, mama and papa? And they told us that he alone fight army of shinobi alliance under the command of Godaime Kazekage and Sandaime Tsuchikage, and he defeated all five kage…. And don’t saying that he was a founder of Konohagakure no Sato and the only person who could rival his strength was Senju Hashirama. And he was my ancestor shannaro! But something must happen to drive someone who flighted for his clan and created peace for them to destroy it and then the world. I mean if we look at it, the books don’t say all truth or any. I mean they can write what they want us to believe in and that’s suck. As with my clan case. Something different was written and something different people says and you can believe people who life longer than books, because you can always change books and with the helps of fuinjutsu or genjutsu they can looks as old ones…’**

\- Sarada do you see anything? – Konohamaru asked her and she focused her sense first. – I can sense a large amount of chakra under us, like one kilometre under the ground. But I don’t know how thick is this snow layer. – she quickly checked their surrounding with her sharingan. – I don’t see anything wrong. and you Mitsuki?

\- Clear, and the same as you with that chakra.

\- Great, now guys please make the room for our lady to gently knock. And be prepared. I’m sure that Nibi know that we are here and she can attack us, but we don’t attack her and no one talk besides me. Do you understand that, kore?

\- Yes sensei.

\- Boruto?

\- Yes Konohamaru-niichan. – he told him and they went ten meters behind her. Sarada created two Bunshin and she jumped with the help of the one her clone then when she was in the air her second clone trove her more into the air and she turned around in the air and saw that her two clones made one big hole in the ground. **‘So, there were no too much snow. Good to know. Now collect as much chakra as you can and hit the ground girl!’** she thought as she was getting closer to the ground. Sarada clenched her left hand, her two Bunshin were gone and before her fist touched the ground she shouted:

\- Shannaro! – and she destroyed the ground for the rest of the kilometre. When she landed at first, she saw only rocks, but then she started to sense and then she gulped. – Fuck, I’m dead… - she whispered and looked to her left, where she felt that big amount of chakra.

\- Sarada? – she heard her sensei voice and then she looked up to see his form. **‘Fuck, in times like this summon would be nice…’** – Sarada I will send my summon to you, don’t go anywhere got it? – after he told her that she waited ten seconds before she felt something fluffy land on her head.

\- Yo kid, how is life going? – she heard and she folded her hands in front of her to allow that animal to jump on them, which he does that and Sarada saw a cute monkey with Konoha hitai-ate.

\- …Fine, thank you…

\- Enra, and you are Uchiha Sarada, so where is Nibi?

\- On the left, but sensei told us that only he was allowed and..

\- Wait for me here I will go for Konohamaru. – and after that the monkey jumped leaving Sarada alone, but only for couple of seconds, before she saw her sensei form falling down. She quickly went a few steps back, making place for him to land and she was at peace when he landed in front of her.

\- Boruto and Mitsuki will wait for us on the surface with my Bunshin, and we are going to meet the Nibi. Enra will go with us. – Konohamaru told her and she nodded. – Good, then lead the way Sarada.

\- Yes, but we need to destroy this wall and I’m not sure it’s a good idea. – Uchiha informed her sensei and went to the said wall on which she put her right hand. – I’m afraid about the structure of this place and my chakra control is still lacking and…

\- Sarada. – Sarutobi interrupted her. – Your punches don’t need to be strong, but precise. I could help with my rasengan but like you said we are not sure about this structure so…

\- My punches.

\- Your punches kid. And when we see her, I will do the talk.

\- Of course. – she nodded and got ready to punch the wall. **‘Okay, Sarada just remember to control your strength and always hit the same spot to create the “door” and I must keep in check in my sense range Nibi chakra.’** She thought and started to punch the wall.

\- What you think about this mission Sarada?

\- It’s going to become a disaster sensei. I mean our team wasn’t a good team for this kind of stuff. Or not all member. Really someone with byakugan would be great. And if someone from my clan really hurt the Bijuu then I’m not the good choice on this mission sensei as an Uchiha shannaro – another punch. – I mean Metal would be good choice or someone with Doton sensei..

\- Then we know on which we need to train right kore?

\- Well, yes but…

\- Sarada, that you will start training under Godaime and Rokudaime will not change anything between us. You still are my student and we can still train, but with Doton I think Rokudaime is better option, I mean Doton was his clan main nature just like Raiton.

\- Really?

\- Yes. In your clan.. Well of course was Katon, but also Fuuton and Raiton. It was rare for someone to have a Suiton in your clan as they nature with Katon. Thanks to sharingan you can copy any jutsu, but you can not use it if you don’t learn that nature transformations.

\- Soo… The easier way is to learn all type of nature transformations huh? Because now I know Katon, Raiton and one jutsu from Fuuton, and that’s it but I can’t call that I learned the basic of Fuuton.

\- No, you can tell that. – Enra told her that when she once again hit the rocks.

\- Konohamaru-sensei, Enra-sama we are near Nibi-sama. – Sarada informed them.

\- How long?

\- Just give me… five minutes shannaro.

\- She is a lot better than Boruto, Konohamaru. – Enra told Sarutobi and jonin only scratched his neck.

\- Mhm?

\- I’m only talking about the time I first saw Boruto really, he didn’t show any respect. – the monkey said.

\- And can I know when was that Enra-sama? 

\- Of course! And your head and hair are comfier than Konohamaru so, I’m going to jump on your head kid.

\- It would be my pleasure Enra-sama.

\- I really like you, kiddo! – monkey told her jumping onto her head. – And answering your question it was when you were with Senju and Hatake, and Konohamaru was saving his date.

\- Date?!

\- Remon-san wasn’t my date Enra! Besides she has a fiancé and she lost her memories so she doesn’t remember me kore.

\- Remon, fiancé, lost memory?! Wait a minute sensei – Sarada stopped and turned around to look at her team leader. – When I came back to village and went to see you and we TALKED, you didn’t tell me anything about her. And don’t lie to me, because I knew about your date from Mitsuki okay? So? What’s the deal shannaro? And don’t tell me about fiancé or lost memory. If she lost memory, then she also could forget about her fiancé. And we don’t know how damaged her brain is. How it was damaged and did she have a good treatment? And most important question. Do you still are in love with that Remon-san sensei. Because I mean you can help cure someone of amnesia, if you know its cause. Of course, it isn’t one hundred percent sure, but we can always try the shock therapy you know for memory. So, think about it and tell me, but after mission. Now we need to concentrate on lady Nibi right Enra-sama? – Uchiha asked and looked up to the monkey who looked down from her head and send her a cocky smile.

\- Oh, of course, Your Highness. Knock to the door! – he told her and she had a small smile on her lips before she gave her last punch onto the rock wall and they saw large cave in which was.. **‘Big blue cat. With two tails and that amount of chakra! It won’t be good if she sees my sharingan and I**

 **can rely on my sense abilities so…’** Uchiha quickly deactivated her sharingan.

\- Who are you?! – they heard woman voice.

\- Nibi-sama we’re shinobi from Konohagakure. We came here on command of Nanadaime Uzumaki Naruto to check on you. My name is Sarutobi Konohamaru you can ask him if I’m lying to you and then ask me some question about to prove that I don’t lie to you Nibi-sa..

\- Not you. The girl, the one whose father and her entire clan pays for the sins of several of their members, including him. Your name child. – Bijuu said and Sarada felt her gaze on herself.

\- Uchiha Sarada Nibi-sama. – Sarada told her and lowered her head. – It’s a pleasure to meet such a majestic creature.

\- Really? Tell me why are you here?

\- Our mission is to make sure that Nibi-sama is safe. Like Nibi-sama know there was an attempt to capture Ichibi-sama by Ootsutsuki Urashiki. And he is taken so you don’t have to worry about him Nibi-sama. But we must make sure that you are safe here… Well, not in this place and I’m really sorry for that Nibi-sama.

\- And you won’t be taking me to your village like that tanuki?

\- No. -she said firmly and looked at her two-coloured eyes. – Besides such majestic creatures, and if I may say.. animals, please Nibi-sama don’t get it wrong.. I…

\- Continue. – Bijuu told her and Sarada took one breath to calm herself.

\- I consider cats as the most majestic animals in the world Nibi-sama and… I think that.. tthat.. you are.. cute and your fur looks soo fluffy shannaro! Please don’t take it personally! i.. I just, love cats and.. and… maybe I just be quiet…

\- Oh don’t be. I checked with Naruto and I believe you Uchiha Sarada, daughter of..

\- Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha-Haruno Sakura, granddaughter of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto and Haruno Kizashi and Haruno Mebuki.

\- Correct. Who is your sensei?

\- Sarutobi Konohamaru my team leader, and I have two private sensei which are Senju Tsunade and Hatake Kakashi.

\- Mhm… And what happened to that panther you find on your last mission?

\- Hhow? Ii mean… Together with Tsunade-sensei and Kakashi-sensei we brought him back to Sora-ku and left him under the care of Nekobaa.

\- Correct. You’re really Uchiha Sarada. And one more thing. Naruto want me in Konoha after all so, I will be going with you.

\- But Nibi-sama! We don’t have anything in which we can lock you, kore!

\- That won’t be a problem Sarutobi Konohamaru. – Nibi told him. – I just need to change my look…

** ** **

** Friday **

\- Are you comfortable Nibi-sama? – Sarada asked when she and her team took their seats in train. This time they all have seats in private wagon.

\- Yes.

\- Why we need to call you Nibi? I mean I called Shukaku by his name not Ichibi dattebasa. – Boruto asked and Sarada send him a dead glare.

\- Maybe he wanted that, Boruto. Besides if Nibi-sama wanted us to know her name which is precious to her, she for sure would give us thah. Beside our mission is to escort her to Konoha, so you will show her your respect, because Nibi-sama is older than all of us.

\- But she looks like house cat!

\- Yeah shout louder idiot. I’m really sorry for that Nibi-sama. – Sarada looked at Bijuu who was sitting at her thighs.

\- You are as loud as your father boy. – Nibi told Boruto and Konohamaru chuckled.

\- Yeah, that he gots from him Nibi-sama, kore.

\- And what do you expect Nibi-sama to look at? We want to come back to Konoha unnoticed and without any trouble Boruto. – she informed him and corrected her glasses. – Besides if you saw Ichibi-sama you know what they really looks like, so be quiet shannaro. - she sends him one more dead glance and then she looked at Nibi. – If you want anything just tell us Nibi-sama and we will try to get it for you….

** ** **

**_‘Kid.’_ **

\- Hm?

**_‘On your thighs.’_ **

\- Nnibi-sama? -Uchiha whispered, not wanting to wake up the rest of team seven.

**_‘Mhm. I connected our chakra for short time so don’t worry. I will annul this when we will be in front of Naruto. Call it a precaution. Of course, you can also talk to me in your head thanks to that connection. And that not make you a jinchuuriki.’_ **

\- How to do that?

**_‘Concentrate on my chakra in yourself and then think about what you want to say to me. You can also visual my form if you like.’_ **

\- Mhm.. – Uchiha muttered and looked at the lazy form of Nibi laying on her thighs. Then she concentrated on her own chakra and Nibi chakra in her body, and when she could “touch” Nibi chakra she asked:

**_‘Can I stroke your fur Nibi-sama?’_ **

****

**_‘Mhmm… You can.’_** Bijuu answered her and Sarada hesitantly and carefully put her left hand on Nibi small form, first were finger tips which touched the soft texture of her fur and Sarada had to take air sharply into her lungs because her black as obsidian eyes met with a heterochromic gaze of yellow and green.

**_‘How do you like it?’_ **

**_‘It’s…’_** Sarada couldn’t end because she pressed her hand into the fur. **_‘It’s softer than I imagined Nibi-sama…. And fluffier.. and goddess I want to put my face in that fur and just go to sleep… And…. Oh my goddess! That was unrespectful! I’m really sorry Nibi-sama! It’s just that I really love cats and.. Oh gosh.. maybe I will stop and…’_**

****

**_‘Hahaha.. No, you didn’t offend me child. In fact, you have really nice and calm chakra child and your hand… Hmm… Yes… In fact, you can pat me.’_ **

**_‘Excuse me?’_** at that Uchiha heard Bijuu chucking and that was her answer. Sarada gulped but started to slowly and carefully stroke her black fur. **_‘Is it true that you were create by Rikudoo Sennin?’_**

**_‘Yes, he was our father.’_ **

**_‘I’m sorry for your lost Nibi-sama.’_** Sarada told her with a genuine sadness in her voice. **_‘I’m sure that he was amazing person.’_**

**_‘Yes, he was. And what about your father? I only knew him on battlefield, he helped free us from Ten-Tails to imprison us later himself, so to me he is a jerk if I can tell that.’_ **

**_‘Hhe… do what?!’_ **

**_‘You didn’t know?’_ **

**_‘Of course not! I know that he, my mom and Nanadaime with Kakashi-sensei ended the war by sealing Ootsutsuki Kaguya, but tthat?! No! I mean… they don’t talk to much about the war and they past so…’_** Sarada cut her sentence when she saw that Mitsuki body where moving and after two or three seconds her black eyes meets yellow eyes.

**_‘You didn’t ask?’_** Bijuu asked not bothered by the Orochimaru son awaking. Sarada didn’t stop her hand movement.

**_‘I asked, but they didn’t want to answer if I can say that to you Nibi-sama. I mean, I don’t want to bother you with stupid human stuff. I mean we humans done many bad things to you and your family.’_ **

\- Did you sleep? – Mitsuki asked her and Sarada stopped moving her hand only for one second, before she answered and continue her moving.

\- No, someone need to keep the watch. Beside I can try and catch a little sleep in day time or when we come back to Konoha.

\- If you want, I can keep an eye on Nibi.

\- It’s Nibi-sama, learn to be respectful. – she told him.

**_‘Told him that you are not asleep Nibi-sama?’_ **

**_‘No, and I like your laps so..’_ **

\- She is sleeping Mitsuki.

\- And she gave you a permission to pat her?

\- Yes. – she told him. – Before she went to sleep shannaro. Sucks when your cat is in your home huh?

\- Well, I have a cat on my own, not like you.

\- Well, I have a snake and nice house on my own with nice koi pound…

** ** **

** Saturday **

\- Why can hold her dattebasa? I hold Shukaku!

\- Because Nibi-sama doesn’t want that Boruto. Konohamaru-sensei how long till we be in Konoha? – Sarada asked and Sarutobi checked his phone.

\- Six hours. It’s a good thing that we find an express to Konoha in the same week right kids?

\- Yes. – Mitsuki told him.

\- Why can I hold her?!

\- Because not. And don’t ask me. Nibi-sama is here you know idiot. You can ask her. – Sarada told him with cold tone and put out from her bag book. – Konohamaru-sensei will you keep a watch?

\- Yes.

\- Good.

**_‘Mmm.. What are you reading?’_ **

**_‘Novel, I just ended reading my medic books a took with myself and I had two other books… Is it possible to you to also read them? I mean thanks to that connection shannaro.’_ **

**_‘Yes, it is. And did you read that book?’_ **

**_‘No, it would be my first time.’_ **

-Nee Nibi! Can I hold you? I bet that you feel uncomfortable on Sarada lap dattebasa. – Boruto voice brough Sarada from her conversation with Nibi.

\- No, and you are too loud child. Find something else to play. And I hope that would be something quiet. – Bijuu told him and closed her eyes giving them all the signal that she wants the silence.

**_‘Now, that we have a peace to read, we can start.’_ **

**_‘Nibi-sama you are really something.’_** Sarada told her and opened the book **_‘Okay, so tell me how can we do that thing which allow you to also read this book…’_**

** ** **

\- Finally home, huh? – Konohamaru voice woke up Sarada and she blinked a couple of times.

**_‘Nibi-sama?’_ **

**_‘Yes, I’m here child. And nothing happened when you slept.’_ **

\- Here you go Sarada. – Mitsuki gave Uchiha her backpack and she thanked him before they left the train.

\- I know is late, but Nibi-sama informed Nadaime-sama about our arrival to Konoha and he is waiting for us. – Sarutobi told them and Bijuu only nodded. Team seven were on edge for all the way to Hokage tower and no one talked. In Hokage tower they only meet a night shift or workers who were going to their homes or families.

 ** _‘So, are you going to also go to your parents after this mission?’_** Nibi asked Sarada but she bite the inside of her cheek.

****

**_‘I don’t live with them. Not now…. Anyway, it was a great pleasure to have this kind of privilege Nibi-sama. And I hope that your stay in Konoha with Nanadaime and Kyuubi-sama will be pleasant. Because I know this is the last time, we talk like that.’_** Sarada told her that and she saw her true form in front of her and Uchiha send her a smile before she bowed before her. **_‘It really was a pleasure to meet you Nibi-sama.’_**

**_‘And it was mine Uchiha Sarada.’_** The big cat told her. **_‘Now go back to them.’_**

**_‘Then it’s our goodbye with our connection Nibi-sama.’_ **

**_‘Matatabi. That’s my name child.’_** And with that the Bijuu ended they conversation. Sarada wanted to look at two-tailed beast but then she would tell her team that something was between them and they were in front of Hokage office, so she only bites the inside of her cheek and after the second Konohamaru-sensei opened the door to the office and they went inside where she saw Nanadaime, Shikamaru, her father and Rokudaime. **‘What are they all doing here? I understand Shikamaru-san but papa and Kakashi-sensei? Maybe they had a meeting and they ended.. Well, it has nothing to do with me shannaro.’** Sarada though and when the door was closed Matatabi changed her look. In Sarada arms instead of black cat was a cat created from blue flames with a touch of black flames in them. And like the first time Sarada saw her she couldn’t believe to see something this divine and majestic and now, in this little form; cute and adorable. **‘And her flames aren’t hot, just like I though shannaro. They are warm and nice, but also fluffy just like a real fur… And oh enteral flames! Just my luck that this is my end to touch her!’**

\- Welcome back team seven. And hello my friend, I hope that your journey to my village was lovely dattebayo.

\- Yes, it was. As you can see this young lady was really a good company. But your son is as loud as you Naruto. Didn’t you rise him well, or your wife?

\- What did you say you cat!? – Boruto shouted and Sarada activated her sharingan and looked at him.

\- You will not talk to Nibi-sama without the respect and not with that tone, do you understand me B-O-R-U-T-O? – she asked with still activated sharingan and cold tone. When Uzumaki didn’t say anything Sarada only closed her eyes and looked into the direction where was the Hokage. – I’m truly sorry for my outburst but, our mission still isn’t over and..

\- That’s okay Sarada. And beside Boruto you and Mitsuki can go now, it’s look that Nibi is comfortable with Sarada, so Konohamaru and Sarada can give the report, so go home boys, it’s an order. – Naruto told them and waited as they left his office. This time Boruto didn’t say anything as he left the office and when Sarada heard the sound of closed door she disactivated her sharingan and opened her eyes.

\- Well then. I heard her part of the story and what would be yours guys?

\- On Thursday around 4 p.m. we found Nibi-sama chakra one kilometre under the ground and so, I gave Sarada the order to create the way to her, which she did and then me and her went to meet her, and in the same time Mitsuki with Boruto stayed on the surface, watch the entrance to the tunnel with my Kage Bunshin. Of course, your order was that I was the one to talk, but Nibi-sama wanted talk to Sarada, so Sarada took the talking and when we got that we got the train to Konoha on the same day and we came to today. And nothing happened throughout the journey that revealed that we would be followed or that someone find out that we were travelled with Bijuu.

\- Very well. Then Konohamaru you can go dattebayo.

\- But…

\- Sasuke is here. Go home Konohamaru, really. – Naruto told him with a smile and after a short moment Sarutobi nodded told his goodbye and left. – Now. I heard that she told you her name huh, Sarada?

-..Yes Nanadaime-sama.

\- Then I planned to have Matatabi to stay in may house just like Shukaku, but well as you can see Sarada she doesn’t like my son.

\- Because he isn’t respectful to Matatabi-sama.

\- Mhm..- Uzumaki nodded to something probably to something Matatabi told him and he smiled at young Uchiha. – That’s why…

\- I will be staying with you. – Matatabi said for him.

\- Oi I wanted to said that!

\- Why? You are not the one who will be staying with her Naruto. So, make sure of that my place is safe to live and I can go back there. You know that I don’t like people, you and now she are the exceptions. – Matatabi informed him and the blond man sighed getting up from his chair.

\- Okay that’s all for today. We can talk about it tomorrow. Matatabi I would like if you could not leave her house, but you were always free. So, if you want to go out, do that with Sarada, ok? And in your earlier form.

\- It won’t be a problem, in fact I even let to put on me a collar to pretend to be a domestic cat, I’ll be more like you Kurama…

** ** **

** Sunday **

\- Okay, so why do you wanted to stay with me Matatabi-sama? – Sarada asked her the first thing after the breakfast.

\- Hmm.. Well, first drop that sama Sarada.

\- Bbut!

\- Oh please, I know that you will treat me with respect and that is really cute child. – Matatabi told her and came to her body in form of big panther. – Besides I really took a liking to you kid in that short time, so if I had a choice with a place to stay, I would like to spend my stay in quiet place and not in louder like that Kurama house – Matatabi told her and she lied herself on sofa in form of little cat.

\- Okay Matatabi-sama.

\- Drop the sama.

\- I can’t!

\- You will…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the exam: Nine months


End file.
